


Take Me To Your Planet

by Simp_4_crystal



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Meet-Cute, My First Fanfic, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Title from a Lady Gaga Song, Underage Drinking, Useless Lesbians, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_4_crystal/pseuds/Simp_4_crystal
Summary: Gigi is away from her friends for the first time as they all head off to college, but it works out all right when she meets Crystal.Title from Venus by Lady Gaga, not particularly inspired by the song (but a little bit).This is my first fic, so fingers crossed...*I would like to add that this is not intended to be shared with any of the people in it unless they ask for it. I do not want anyone to be uncomfortable, so do not send unrequested. This is just for fun and NOT real!*
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport (a little)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 140





	1. Rocket #9 Take Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is literally the first fic I've ever written. I love Crystal and Gigi, but I don't feel comfortable writing about real people so this is intended to be based only on their drag personas as women. Obviously, it will still incorporate their normal personalities as well. I have a general idea for where this is going but nothing concrete so I will update tags as I go. Anyways, I would greatly appreciate any comments and suggestions about my writing style since I'm just beginning! Please be nice though, only constructive criticism please.

“Congratulations class of 2020!” Gigi threw her cap in the air and turned to her friends smiling.

“Finally, I don’t know how much longer I could stand those fake bitches,” she giggled looking at Nicky.

“I know right,” she glanced around the group, “I literally only want to see you guys this summer.”

“Oh, same, absolutely” Jan said, throwing an arm around Jackie. “Now who wants to come get wasted at my house? My parents are driving my grandma back to San Diego so they said they won’t be home until tomorrow” 

Gigi realized this would be the perfect time to tell all her friends her secret before they left for college, and the alcohol might help with her nerves. She really did want to tell them. She knew they wouldn't judge her for it, but she couldn't stop the tremble in her hands at the mere thought of telling anyone.

“I'm down!” Jaida shouted, “Come on I’ll drive us, we can get some food on the way”

*******************

After saying their goodbyes to their families, the girls all piled into Jaida’s car, blasting Lady Gaga (courtesy of Jan) all the way to Jan’s house, stopping to pick up a pizza at their favorite spot.

“I’ve never been so happy to take off my heels, I swear” Jan whined as she toed off her bright purple pumps. The rest of the girls followed, kicking off their shoes and lining them up at the door. 

“Wow you can really tell whose shoes are whose '' Jackie noted as she placed her more sensible heeled sandals next to Gigi's Louboutins, Jaida’s rhinestone heels, and Nicky’s red pumps. “Your feet must be dead after that, I’m surprised none of you tripped in those..”

“Chile, if I can dance in these you know I wasn’t about to trip at graduation. Jan however, I am surprised about” They burst out in laughter at Jaida’s teasing.

“Haha very funny, do you want me to let you borrow some clothes or do you all want to sleep in those ugly blue robes we just wore for four hours in the sun?” Jan replied, already starting up the stairs to her room.

********************

Jan handed out t-shirts and loose shorts to each girl and they all spread around the room to change.

Gigi turned to the corner not wanting to watch her friends change. It's not like they hadn't a million times before, but her nerves were really affecting her. She reminded herself that she was here to have a good time as she tightened the waist of the shorts jan gave her. They looked more like a skirt on her stick thin body and she said as much when she turned back around.

"Boo hoo, Geeg, I feel so bad for you in your modelesque body" Nicky joked.

Gigi ignored her and turned to Jan

“You know I have no ass, I’d be better off wearing whatever you have left from middle school” They all laughed at that. 

“Whatever girl it doesn’t matter, we’re just gonna get drunk and probably cry about graduating” Nicky said, and with that they all went downstairs and proceeded to get drunk off a bottle of tequila Jan took from her parent’s stash. Gigi didn’t even remember her plan, they were having too much fun dancing and singing off key to blasting music.

********************

Jan was, unsurprisingly, the first to cry. After a couple hours they had gotten tired and sat scattered around Jan's kitchen floor. 

“I’m gonna miss you all so much” she cried into Jackie's shoulder “I can’t believe I’m going all the way to College without you all”

“Jan I’m literally going to be a half hour drive away from you,” Jackie sighed, “and Nicky is in New York City too. You should really be crying on Baby Geege and Miss Queen Bee going to Harvard over here” she said pointing at Jaida.

“Don’t worry, I’m not super far. I’ll come visit y’all on weekends” Jaida replied. “However, Gigi, you really are gonna be on the other side of the country staying here in California. How are you gonna survive without us to keep you in line?” Jaida said teasing but clearly a little sad.

Gigi sighed, “I honestly don’t know you guys. I try not to think about it, but..” she pauses, some tears welling up.

“Oh honey you really are drunk, our little stone faced baby...” Jackie chuckles. Gigi is the baby of the group, her birthday being so late in the year, so she is the only one of them to still be 17.

“Ok, group hug for these cry babies” Nicky says as she discreetly swipes away her own tears.

By the end they are a mess of limbs and tears on the floor of Jan’s living room, all a little too drunk except for Jackie who has to coax them all into wiping off their makeup before they try to squeeze into Jan's queen sized bed. They all manage to fit with Jan spooning Jackie and Nicky’s arm thrown over Gigi and leg thrown over Jaida.

Unfortunately, her peaceful sleep only lasts about an hour before Gigi is quickly climbing out from under Nicky, careful not to wake the other girls, and making her way to the bathroom to empty her stomach of all the tequila. She looks in the mirror still a little drunk and laughs at the fact that she didn’t even notice her shorts had literally fallen off some time after she loosened the waist tie to sleep. So, she is left standing in Jan’s bathroom at 3 am laughing hysterically in a thong and Camp Rock t-shirt, which is how Jackie finds her when she gets up to pee. 

“Oh Gigi, I didn’t know you were in here. Are you okay?”

She looks at Jackie, still laughing, but also suddenly remembering her secret. 

“First of all I threw up, but it’s ok, second of all… look I have no pants!” She laughed, clearly still drunk off her ass.

She gasped “Oh my god, Jackie I have a secret to tell you”

“Um, Geeg you are clearly still drunk and as much as I want to hear your secret, you really need to drink some water and go back to sleep”

“No Jackie” she whined “I wanna say it while I’m still drunk, so I don’t chicken out”

“Nope, definitely need to wait till morning then.” Jackie sighed handing her a glass of water that Gigi didn’t see her get. “But, if it's that important, I will remind you at breakfast”

She then coaxed Gigi into finishing her water and shuffled her back to bed, worrying a little about what this secret was if Gigi was too nervous to tell them all sober.

*****************


	2. To the Planet (Venus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, Chapter 2, let me know what you think in the comments! I also definitely wrote most of this at 2am and barely proof-read before posting soooo... if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes feel free to let me know so I can edit! Also, I am absolutely just using the song lyrics for chapter titles with little to no relation to the topic, sorry.

Gigi awoke to a heavy feeling in her stomach, but it was just Nicky’s entire upper body flung over her. She tried to think past her headache and found she couldn’t remember much of last night after crying in Jan’s kitchen. 

Then, she remembered her plan. 

Had she told the girls her secret? And if she had, do they remember? 

Her internal panicking was interrupted by a shuffling on the other side of the bed. Jackie was sitting up carefully to not disturb Jan who was wrapped around her. 

“Jackie!” Gigi whispered “What happened last night?” 

She knew that if anyone remembered the night it would be Jackie.

“Well, after I got you guys to finally come upstairs and take off your makeup, we all went to bed. You, however, threw up in the bathroom about an hour later and were hysterically laughing at the mirror when I found you.” Jackie explained, chuckling a little at the memory of Gigi half naked laughing at her reflection.

“Ok, umm, did I say anything… interesting?” Gigi asked.

“Oh yeah you said you had to tell me a secret, but you wanted to be drunk since you were nervous.”

Gigi shifted uncomfortably.

“Don’t worry!” Jackie said when she noticed her discomfort, “I didn’t let you and I told you I’d remind you this morning to tell us if it was really that important.”

Gigi sighed and visibly relaxed.

“Thanks Jackie, as much as I trust you I’m glad I didn’t say anything when I wouldn’t even remember.”

“Of course baby Geeg.”

**********************

When the rest of the girls woke up, they all headed downstairs to the kitchen.

“Ok who's cooking?” Nicky asked.

They all looked around at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Girl, you know none of us can cook!” Jaida said.

“Unless you want burnt eggs, I suggest we just heat up some leftover pizza,” Jan suggested.

They all agreed that that was probably their best bet, and went around getting plates and slices of pizza before sitting down around the dining table they had neglected all night in favor of the floor.

Once they all sat down Jackie remembered her conversation with Gigi that morning.

“So Gigi, did you actually have something important to tell us or was that just drunken rambling” she giggled.

Gigi froze.

“Oh, um, yes actually. But you all have to promise that this stays between us ok?”

They all noted her serious demeanor and straightened up in their seats.

“For sure Geeg, you can trust us one hundred percent. Right girls?” Jan said.

“Totally” 

“Of course” 

“Yeah, we love you Geeg” 

Gigi shifted a bit and noticed her hands were shaking.

“Uh, so basically, um I just wanted to let you guys know that… um I like girls?”

They were all silent for a moment then Jaida spoke.

“Gigi no offence, but I thought you said you had a secret to tell us… ”

All the girls laughed, but Gigi was confused.

“What do you mean? Jackie are you sure I didn't say anything last night?”

“I am sure. Did you really think we didn’t know though? I mean, Geeg, you’ve never had a boyfriend even though every guy in school wanted you, and you were definitely obsessed with that senior Violet when we were freshmen…”

Gigi looked around with tears welling up in her eyes.

“So does everybody from school know? Wait, how long have you known? Were you uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as me? I swear I don’t like, have a crush on you or anything…”

“Gigi, first of all, nobody at school knows you like we do, and I was convinced since last year” Nicky said.

“Yeah, and we would never be uncomfortable around you Geeg. I mean that would be a little hypocritical anyway…” Jan trailed off.

Once again, Gigi sat confused as all her friends giggled.

“Wait what is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, Gigi, look at us. Jackie is clearly gay for Jan who obviously returns her feelings, so they really should just get together already…” Jaida said like it was obvious with Nicky nodding to confirm. While Jan and Jackie just blushed and looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes.

“Yeah, and I’m down for anyone who’s hot and rich!” Nicky laughed.

“Pretty sure I’m the only straight one here,” Jaida chuckled, “And I don’t give a fuck who you like as long as they're not boring.”

Gigi looked down at her shaking hands, then up at her friends faces.

“Was I the only one who didn’t know this whole time?”

“I kinda thought you knew, not gonna lie. I thought that’s why you would talk about girls openly with us…” Jackie said.

“What do you mean talk about girls? I’ve kept this to myself for almost three years since I figured it out!”

“Gigi, you always send pictures of hot chicks from magazines to the group chat.” Nicky pointed out.

“I LIKE FASHION!” Gigi exclaimed in confusion.

“Yeah, but they’re always wearing the tiniest skirts and tight tops,” Jan said, “Geeg, it’s okay, remember? We fully support you! We just thought you knew that already…”

Gigi put her head in her hands in defeat. She was glad that her friends were so supportive and on top of that, mostly shared her interest. She just felt embarrassed at being so obvious and oblivious at the same time.

Jaida reached over to pat her back.

“Aw, baby Geeg, I’m sorry. I hope we didn’t ruin this for you, I know coming out is supposed to be a really important time.” she whispered.

“No it’s really ok,” Gigi said, lifting her head, “I’m honestly just really overwhelmed and a little embarrassed.”

“Awww, group hug on Gigi!” Jackie exclaimed.

They all hugged Gigi as she laugh-cried until they all calmed down enough to move to Jan’s bedroom and get dressed for the day.

************************

“Wait, if we’ve been seeing ‘closeted’ Gigi this whole time… what are you really like when you have a crush?” Nicky asked.

“I’m not gonna lie, our school didn’t really have many options, so I’m not sure what it’s like to have a crush on a girl who I actually know…” Gigi admitted.

“Well, girl, college is gonna be fun for you!” Jaida said.

“I sure hope it is,” Gigi sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I promise there will be Crystal soon!


	3. Aphrodite Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi goes to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait to post this, but I figured I'd give it to you now. Don't forget I love any comments especially any writing advice.

After spending all summer together, Gigi and her friends finally had to go their separate ways when fall came. Gigi was the last one to start school and also the closest to home. She was moving about an hour and a half to go to an art school in LA so she could study fashion and design. She would be far enough away from home that she needed to live in a dorm.

Unfortunately, Gigi was so nervous about college that she ignored some of her responsibilities like finding a roommate. As a result, she would have to room with a random girl she didn’t even know.

This didn’t actually worry her until she remembered that not everyone was as accepting about her sexuality as her lovely friends. She just hoped they would be nice enough that she didn’t have to return to the closet for her whole first year.

*******************

The day of move-in Gigi and her mom, each with two suitcases in tow, made their way up to her assigned room on the second floor. When they found her room, she noted the cute little whiteboard where someone had written in cursive letters “Genevieve G. & Winnifred V.”. 

“Well, this is my room I guess,” Gigi said as she opened the door.

The dorm was fairly large, for a dorm room at least, and had matching desks and lofted beds mirrored on either side. There was also a small closet next to each bed and a small table and sink by the door. There was plenty of natural light from the decent sized window on the wall between the two beds.

Luckily, it looked like she had arrived first so she wheeled her suitcases over to the right side of the room. Her mom followed her lead and helped her unpack a few things. Then, when everything important was accounted for, she gave Gigi a big hug.

“Alright, don’t forget I’m just a couple hours drive away if you need anything! I love you, and I know you’ll have a great year,” She then pecked Gigi’s cheek with a kiss and after a few more goodbyes she left.

Gigi sat on her new bed and stared out the window at her new home for the year. She wondered what her roommate would be like. What if she was homophobic? What if she was mean? Gigi could only sit and wait, her nerves slowly building. 

She decided to organize her school supplies until her roommate arrived. She was lining up her notebooks in rainbow order when she heard a short knock and then the door opened. 

The girl, presumably her roommate, noticed her right away and smiled. 

“Hi, you must be Genevieve! I’m Winnifred but everyone calls me Widow, don’t ask why it’s a long story.” She said with a laugh.

“Hi, it’s great to meet you! You can call me Gigi, Genevieve is so old fashioned.”

“Well, we’ve got something in common! Now Gigi, where are you from?”

“I’m not too far from here actually, About an hour and a half to two hours away.”

“That’s good to hear because I’m from Missouri so I’ve got no clue where anything is around here!”

They chatted a bit more as Widow unpacked, she explained that she had come alone since she had to take a plane and didn’t want her parents to have to pay for tickets there and back. 

“Besides, I came with another person going here, she’s from Missouri too. We’re from different cities, but we’re family friends. I was just glad to have a traveling companion.”

“Well, you’re already doing better than me, I don’t know a single person here.” Gigi explained, “All my friends moved across the country!”

“Don’t worry about it girl, You’re gorgeous, I bet you’ll have a boyfriend in a week and you won’t even have time to talk to your poor old roommate!” Widow laughed.

“Haha, yeah…” Gigi said, inwardly cringing, “Um, what about you? Got a man back in Missouri?”

“Oh baby, I wish! No though, there weren’t exactly amazing option in my hometown,” She said, “Mostly sexist, racist, homophobic white dudes unfortunately.”

Gigi found a little hope in the fact that Widow was seemingly against homophobes, though that wouldn’t guarantee she was comfortable living with a lesbian.

“Why’d you get all quiet? You’re not racist are you?”

“No! Not at all..” Gigi started noticing Widow’s change in tone.

“What, homophobic then?” She pushed.

“Definitely not,” Gigi said, starting to get nervous.

Then Widow broke out into a smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m just messing with you,” She said, “But not completely, I’m glad to hear your not racist and homophobic if I’m gonna be living with you!”

“Oh, are you um…” Gigi started, but she didn’t know how to ask.

“What, gay? No, but some of my best friends are, and it’d be a shame if you couldn’t meet them at some point.” Widow explained.

The rest of the worry left Gigi’s body and she relaxed.

“Ok good, I was hoping you weren’t homophobic because I’m actually gay,” Gigi let out, “I’m not exactly ‘out’ to many people though, so I don’t know. Let’s keep it between us for now.”

“Gigi, I’m glad you told me,” Widow smiled, “Who knows maybe I can even help you find a woman. I’m pretty sure my friend will find all the Lesbians immediately, she somehow does it everywhere we go.”

“Well, that’s nice to know because my gaydar is absolute shit!” Gigi joked, “I literally didn’t know almost all my friends were queer, and they weren’t even hiding it! I’m so oblivious they thought I knew!”

“Oh girl, you might need more help than I thought!” 

**********************

Gigi’s first day of classes was easy enough, and she and Widow agreed to meet in the dining hall after Widow’s 4pm class. Widow said she could invite anyone she met in class and she’ll try and get her friend to come. Gigi, however, is not the most outgoing so she hadn’t found anyone to bring.

Gigi fixed her makeup in the dorm then walked down to the dining hall. Widow was already in line chatting with a pink haired girl, so Gigi walked up to them.

“Hi Widow! Is this your friend?” Gigi asked, reaching out to shake the girls hand.

“Actually no, she forgot some supplies so she had to do some last minute shopping for her class tomorrow. This is her roommate though!”

“Hi I’m Daegen, I’m actually also from Missouri, but you know I was glad to get out of that hell hole into LA where a star like me belongs,” she said, chuckling.

“Nice to meet you then, Daegen! I’m Gigi, I’m from California, not too far from here.”

“That must be nice,” Daegen said, “Alright let's get some food, I’m hungry.”

“Same,” Gigi said, “all my classes today were boring. Just required math and english courses.”

“That sucks, what’s your major?” Daegen asked.

“Fashion and design.”

“Nice, mine’s performance art,” Daegen responded.

“Gigi knows this already, but I’m majoring in music,” Widow added, “I want to produce my own raps someday.”

“That’s cool,” Daegen said. They continued to chat about their classes while they got their food and sat down to eat.

*************************

When they were back in their room, Gigi started getting her things ready for her class tomorrow. She had decided to take drawing class to help her in design. She packed up the recommended supplies including some colored pencils and a sketchbook in her small orange backpack. She was hoping to make some friends in the class after her day of sitting alone sketching in her planner. 

Widow left to go shower and she decided she should try calling her friends before it got too late with the large time difference. She figured it was only 6:30 in LA so it would only be 9:30 on the east coast. She sat in her bed and opened up her laptop to facetime.

Nicky was the first to join.

“Hey girl, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, just had dinner with my roommate and her friend and thought I would check in with you guys.”

“Oh yeah, how’s your roommate?”

“She’s actually really nice! Her name’s Widow and she’s from Missouri,”

“That’s great Gigi, hold on, let me ring these bitches in, we haven’t all talked in a while,”

Nicky rang several times before everyone finally joined. However, everyone quickly noticed that Jan and Jackie were not only together, but seemingly a little flustered.

“Hold on did we interrupt something here?” Nicky asked with a smirk.

“No!” Jan yelled while Jackie just blushed and covered her face.

“I told y’all you would be good together!” Jaida laughed.

“Yeah, guys it’s cute, you don’t have to hide it from us,” Gigi said with a smile.

“Yeah whatever, speaking of relationships though… met any hot girls yet Geeg?” Jackie said to change the subject.

“You know me, I’m not exactly miss outgoing,” she sighed, “but my roommate Widow said she knows a girl with the ability to find every queer person ever, so maybe if I meet her soon I can finally get a date.”

“Ooooh, Gigi’s on the prowl!” Nicky said while moving her face really close to the screen and making a clawing motion.

They all laughed and chatted about their classes and new friends until the East coast girls had to get ready for bed. 

Widow asked her about her friends and they decided that they should definitely all meet up at some point to hang out. Then, the girls decided to head to bed so they could be well rested for the next day’s classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised Crystal soon, and she's coming I swear! I just had too much to say before we get to her for this chapter.


	4. I Can't Help the Way I'm Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi meets more new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling pretty good about this story, so the writing is coming quickly. Please lmk if there are any annoying mistakes and if you have any advice!

Gigi woke up at 8 am sharp. She knew her art class wasn’t until 10:30 so she decided to take her time getting ready. She curled her brown waves just right then got to work on her makeup. She decided to go with a more neutral eye and a heavy blush on her nose and temples. She finished it off with her signature white highlights on the eyes and lip. 

For her outfit, she decided she didn’t want anything too flashy, so she went with a crisp white button-up and some high-waisted mom jeans that showed off her hips and small waist. Then she threw on a pair of ankle boots, grabbed her orange bag, and went to get herself a coffee and a bagel at the nearby campus cafe. 

When she walked in the door, she noticed it was pretty full, so she hopped right in line. The line went pretty quickly so she decided to just look around at all the people. 

She saw Daegen in a booth with three other girls she didn’t recognise, but she didn’t get a chance to wave or anything before it was her turn to order. She turned to the boy at the register and ordered herself a latte and a blueberry bagel. As she waited, she decided to say hi to Daegen. She walked over to the booth noticing that now there were only two other girls.

“Hey, Daegen!” she said.

“Oh Gigi, what’s up? Girls, this is Widow’s roommate Gigi,” Daegen said, turning to her friends and motioning for Gigi to sit beside her.

“Hi, I’m Lux,” the petite blond girl said as she shook Gigi’s hand.

“I’m Daya!” Said the girl who was taller than gigi and wearing platform boots.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Gigi said “I love you guys’ make up.”

“Thank you, I love yours too! What did you use for that lip highlight?” Lux said, leading them to discuss makeup for a few minutes until Gigi heard her name called by the barista.

“Well, I better get goin I’ve got a class soon, but I would love to talk again some time, maybe we can eat dinner sometime?” Gigi said before getting up.

Unfortunately as she stood up, she ran right into another girl carrying a, luckily iced and not hot, coffee.

“Oh fuck,” the other girl said.

Gigi just looked down at her previously white shirt in shock.

“Oh my god, I’m sooo sorry!” the girl said “Ugh I’m so stupid, I should have been paying more attention. I was rushing for no reason too. My class isn’t for another half hour,” she rambled while dabbing at Gigi’s shirt.

“Oh, um no it’s totally ok. I just stood up out of nowhere!” Gigi said to the frantic girl.

“Wow, Crystal. Nice introduction to our new friend,” Daya said.

Gigi just looked between the two confused, as always.

“Gigi, this clumsy bitch is Crystal. Crystal, this is Widow’s roommate, Gigi.” Daegen explained.

“Oh!” Crystal said, now clearly excited, “it’s so good to meet you! Widow was telling me about you last night, I’m sorry I couldn’t come to dinner,”

“It’s ok, I’m glad to finally meet you too,” Gigi responded, “But I should probably go change, I’ve got art at 10:30.”

“No way! Me too!” Crystal shouted, “Why don’t you just come with me, my room is super close to the art building. I can give you a new shirt and then we can go together!”

“Um, ok sure,” Gigi said, giving the enthusiastic girl a small smile.

Crystal grabbed her bag from under the table and Gigi grabbed her order from the counter, earning a sympathetic look from the barista when he saw her shirt. Then, Crystal threw Gigi a jean jacket from her bag.

“Here, so you don’t have to walk around like that,” she said, “I’m sorry again by the way!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gigi responded, throwing on the Jacket which was a bit oversized on her and following Crystal to her building.

*************************

Once they were in Crystal’s room she walked right over to her closet. 

“Ok I don’t own anything plain white, but I have all these fucking patterns” She laughed, “Pick whichever you want, and also give me that shirt right now, I’ll go put some bleach on it before it stains. I swear I’m a pro, I spill so often.”

“Oh, ok,” Gigi said, unbuttoning her shirt and suddenly feeling very aware that she was alone in a room with a very pretty girl, and she was about to undress.

Crystal seemed to sense her nerves.

“Don’t worry, I won’t peek. But I will be tempted!” She said with another laugh and a wink. She covered her eyes with one hand and held out her other for Gigi’s shirt.

Once she gave it to her she turned around and walked out of the room. Gigi turned her focus back to the closet seeing many loud patterns and bold colors. She grabbed one that was color blocked with half being barbie pink and the other half a bright orange. It was much brighter than anything she owned but she liked the colors so she put it on and buttoned it up. It was big on her, being that she was not only stick thin but also pretty flat chested, so she tucked it in tight to her pants and resolved to ask Crystal for a belt when she returned. She checked the time and saw they still had about 20 minutes so she plopped herself down on the foot of the bed to wait for Crystal. 

She glanced around the room noting that Crystal’s side was more colorful and cluttered while Daegen’s side was mostly just pink. When Crystal returned she looked up and down at Gigi. 

“Wonderful choice, I love that on your complexion,” she said, “Your shirt should survive just remind me to give it to you at dinner or something!”

“Dope”

Why the fuck did she just say dope? Who says dope in 2020? Gigi internally cringed. She couldn’t stop her heart racing when she thought about how she was wearing Crystal’s shirt as they spoke in her dorm room alone. She panicked a little when she realized that she definitely had a crush on Crystal. But was Crystal gay? Widow said she had gay friends but she didn’t say who…

Her internal panic was interrupted by Crystal’s face a few inches from hers.

“Hellooo, Geeg? What’s up? Why the not responding and the panicked look?”

Okay so the panicking was not all internal then.

“Sorry, I’m fine. I guess I’m just tired.”

“Ok, whatever you say, you pretty little thing,” Crystal said softly, backing away. “I was just saying we should head out, class starts in 10.”

“Oh my god, yeah let’s go, can’t be late the first day!” Gigi said, a little too enthusiastic.

Crystal just smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

“Let’s gooooo, art class here we come!” She yelled as she dragged Gigi out of the room.

*******************

When they got to the room they noticed that, unlike a normal college classroom, there were just tables with some chairs placed around each, and a lot of art on the walls.

They sat down at an empty table, but as more people filed in a couple other students joined them. Two girls seemed to already know each other and one kid came in last-minute and had no other choice.

The professor arrived and introduced herself as Ms. Oddly. She handed out the syllabus and then asked them to introduce themselves to their tablemates. 

The kid said his name was Zach then immediately pulled out his phone, so the girls ignored him and turned to each other.

“Hi, I’m Crystal Methyd, yes that’s my real last name.” 

That caused Gigi to laugh and look at Crystal with disbelief before trying to apologize.

“Crys, I’m sorry, that was just unexpected, I don’t mean to be rude,”

“No you’re right, it’s fuckin hilarious!” she said bumping her shoulder to Gigi’s.

“Well, speaking of interesting names, my name is Rock!” one of the girls said.

“And, my name is Heidi, we’re actually roommates.” the other girl said with a giggle.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Gigi and Crystal is friends with my roommate, but we only met today,” she said

“Yeah, and what a meet-cute it was! I spilled my coffee all over her shirt!” Crystal added.

They all laughed at that, then chatted a bit about their majors. Gigi learned that crystal was an art major, focusing on 3D art and sculpture. She tried to focus on their conversation, but she kept getting distracted because Crystal was evidently a touchy person and would grab her arm when she laughed. Normally that would bother Gigi as she values her personal space, but she found herself liking when Crystal was the one doing it.

“Alright guys, we’ve got about 15 minutes left so if you would turn back to me,” Ms oddly started, “I’m actually gonna assign you your first drawing assignment!”

The class quieted down and turned to her. 

“Ok so I would like you to pick a partner at your table, if you're in a table of five some of you will have to move around to partner up.”

Gigi instinctively turned to Crystal and Heidi and Rock paired up as well.

“Ok so due next week, I would like you to meet up with each other and do a portrait of your partner,” Ms. Oddly explained, “It can be just their face or it can be full body, I won’t be grading them harshly, I just want to see where you all are at skill-wise… so try to have fun with it and I’ll see you next week!”

**********************

After class Crystal had to go to a math lecture, but she promised she would finally meet up with Gigi and Widow for dinner that night. She also said she would try to get Daegen, Lux, and Daya to join. Gigi was happy to be meeting so many people, but she was especially happy to meet Crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Crystal is here! I would love any comments!


	5. Please Take Me to Your Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just girls supporting girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, 1. I love comments and 2. there's more coming very soon. Feel free to point out annoying errors!

Gigi stepped back into her room to find Widow already there typing something on her laptop. She said a quick hello, then looked up at Gigi, doing a double take.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” she asked, “sorry that came out mean, but you definitely weren’t wearing that this morning. Also, I didn’t know you owned anything that bright.”

“I don’t.” she replied, “and you’re right, I wasn’t wearing it this morning.”

“Sooo, did you go shopping or something? It doesn’t even fit right, I hope it wasn’t expensive…”

“Actually, It’s not mine,” Gigi sighed, “I ran into the most lovely lady today actually and it’s hers. You might know her? Clumsy, loud make-up, loud clothes, loud… everything,” she said with a smile.

“Oh my god, girl, what did she do to you? Did she force you to wear that?” Widow asked, “Or is there a different reason you’re wearing her clothes?” she said with a smirk and a raised brow.

“Oh my god no nothing like that!” Gigi said, blushing, “she spilled her coffee on me,”

“Oh,” Widow said, looking a little disappointed, which confused Gigi, “yeah that sounds about right.”

“Yeah, turns out we have art together so she just gave me this on the way. She’s actually supposed to give my shirt back at dinner tonight.”

“Oh no, did she tell you she could get the stain out?”

“Yeah…”

“That’s what she always says,” Widow sighed, “I hope you didn’t like that shirt too much…”

“I mean I didn’t really but why do you say that? Crystal seemed pretty convinced she could get it out.”

“Crystal is often overconfident, but don’t worry too much. She usually finds an… alternate way to fix things.”

Gigi didn’t know what that meant, but she decided to let it go. She had several other white shirts, so if this one couldn’t be salvaged it would be fine. Plus, she couldn’t find it in herself to be upset with Crystal if she did exaggerate her abilities a little.

**********************  
Around 6pm, Gigi and Widow went down to the dining hall to meet Crystal, Daegen, Lux, and Daya. They didn’t see them immediately so they got their food and found a large table that could fit all the girls.

A few short minutes later, they saw all four girls walk in so Widow to them and they quickly got their food and came over. 

They were sat at a long table with a chair at either end and two chairs to either side. Widow sat at one end and Gigi on the side next to her. When the girls walked over, Crystal sat next to Widow directly across from Gigi, Daegen sat next to Crystal, Lux sat next to Gigi, and Daya sat down at the other end from Widow.

“Well look who finally decided to show up!” Widow said smiling at Crystal, “Now, Gigi have you met all the girls? I just met them a couple days ago, but Crystal met them at an art camp in Missouri, right Crystal?”

“Yep! We were literally the only ones who showed up,” Crystal replied, “Also, Gigi met them this morning when our little ‘incident’ happened at the cafe.”

“Oh yes, I heard about that one,” Widow laughed, “speaking of, Gigi says you told her that you could get the stain out of her shirt. So what I’d like to know is why did you lie to her and what have you done with her shirt?” She teased.

Crystal just blushed and looked down at her plate. 

“Literally don’t worry about it Crys!” Gigi said, “I have plenty of shirts.” she said, not wanting Crystal to feel bad.

“Ok, well as nice as that is to hear, I promise I will get it back to you. I just need to do some more work on it so that it’s wearable again!” Crystal replied.

“I don’t know Gigi, she ruined my shirt two years ago and I never got a replacement..” Daya said from the other end of the table.

“Ok first of all, I didn’t have any money then, and second, I already gave Geeg a replacement!”

Gigi blushed when all the girls turned to look at her shirt.

“I should have known that was yours, Gigi seems too fashionable to wear such obnoxious colors,” Lux teased.

“Actually, I kind of like it,” Gigi said, “but don’t worry, I’ll wash it and get it back to you.”

“Hell no!” Crystal laughed, “It looks way better on you than it did on me! Please keep it if you like it.” she said with sincerity.

“Oh, well I mean I guess, if you really don’t want it…”

“It’s settled!” Daegen said, “Gigi, is officially the proud owner of a new shirt, and the title of Crystal’s favorite person.”

Crystal blushed, but Gigi was just confused. The rest of the girls seemed to get the joke, but Gigi didn’t understand what prompted that conclusion.

Sensing her confusion, Widow leaned over.

“Crystal is a clothing hoarder! She will not get rid of anything or give anything away. I’m honestly surprised!” 

“Not true!” Crystal gasped, “I am VERY generous!”

“Yeah...when applying glitter!” Daya yelled.

They all broke out laughing getting a few odd looks from fellow students.

“Whatever,” Crystal said, “But did you guys see what Tiffany posted this morning…” 

“Sooo hot…” Lux replied.

Gigi tuned out the conversation the girls seemed to be having about their model friend in favor of thinking about Crystal. She felt kind of special; it seemed like Crystal giving her her shirt was a unique occurrence. Her thoughts then wandered back to art class and the assignment. She would have to hang out with Crystal more to get it done. That idea both scared and excited her. She thought Crystal was probably the most special person she had ever met. She knew she had at least a little crush on her, but she tried to remind herself that Crystal might not even like women, and she should just be happy to be friends with her.

She decided to keep her crush to herself until she knew either way whether she even had a chance. Until then, she would just try to set up a time to meet up with Crystal for their project.

“Hey, miss Goode? Anyone in there?” she heard Widow say.

“What?” she asked, tuning back into the conversation.

“Lux just asked if we wanted to go back to her and Daya’s room and play a game or something.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Gigi said, a little embarrassed at being caught zoning out.

“Great, let’s go!” Daya said.

*************************

Once they got up to Lux and Daya’s room, they all sat in a circle on the floor and Lux pulled out Cards Against Humanity.

“Ok, have we all played before?”

All the girls except Gigi nodded.

“Actually, no,” she said apologetically, “But I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”

“Oh boy you are in for a treat,” Daegen said, “just to warn you, I know for a fact that lux has added not only the pride expansion, but also our own weird ass cards we made.”

“Yeah, I hope you’re ok with gay shit and stupid shrek jokes,” Daya said.

Gigi was a bit shocked. Did that mean Lux was gay? Was she the gay friend Widow had? Wait no, Widow barely knew her. Gigi was, once again, confused. Apparently this was written across her face or something.

“Fuck, Widow we broke her!” Lux said, “Gigi do you have a problem with this? I know Shrek isn’t everyone’s favorite....”

“Lux, I don’t think she has a problem with Shrek,” Daegen said, “Gigi are you a homophobe? Cause then I have some bad news for you, there are at least three lesbians or bisexuals in this very room.”

That snapped her out of her confusion into panic.

“What? No. Why does everyone think I’m homophobic?” Gigi asked, “Do I give off homophobic vibes or something?”

Widow was the first to laugh and the rest of the other girls followed.

“Girl, you need to figure out a better response to things than a blank stare!” Widow said, “or else this is gonna keep happening!” she said through her laughter.

“This has happened more than once?” Crystal asked.

“Yeah, literally did the same thing the first day I met her!” Widow said, “But I can assure you all, Gigi is decidedly NOT homophobic.”

Now, Gigi had been working through this with her friends after the whole Grad night debacle. She had made jokes before and was now very comfortable with it. However she had only ever talked about it with her friends. She was still very uncomfortable around people who didn’t know. So she realized she had a choice to make. She could come out to the girls right now or she could awkwardly avoid the topic for a whole year.

She decided that now was probably the best time especially after Daegen’s comment. What she didn’t realize, was that she had now been zoned out again for a couple minutes, and her hands had begun to shake. She felt scared all over again, just like when she came out to her friends. Then she felt the tears welling up.

“I need to, um, go to the bathroom,” she blurted out, interrupting Widow’s recounting of their first meeting.

“Of course, I'll show you where it is,” Daya said, noticing Gigi’s anxious state “I need to wash my hands to take my insulin anyways.”

************************

The girls walked in silence through the halls. When they reached the bathroom, Daya turned to Gigi.

“Hey are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah, why wouldn’t I be,” Gigi said, avoiding eye contact.

“Gigi, you can tell me, I won’t judge you or anything. I can tell you're worrying about something.”

Gigi burst into tears.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Daya said, taking her hand.

“It’s stupid. I don’t even know why I’m crying about it.”

“If you’re this upset it must be something important to you. Would it help to tell me? Should I go get Widow? Or Crystal?”

“No, it’s ok. I really want to tell everyone something, I just get really overwhelmed in groups I think.” Gigi told her, already calming down a bit. “Ok, I’m gonna tell you, just please don’t tell anyone else. Only Widow and my friends from home know this.”

“Ok, of course.” Daya said, “Whatever it is, I promise I won’t tell the others unless you want them to know.”

“Ok, um,” Gigi started, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, “so basically, I’m gay, and before you say anything, I know you all are ok with it it’s just hard to say.”

“Oh Gigi,” Daya said, pulling her into a hug, “I know that it’s really hard to come out to new people, god knows I’ve had to do it enough times. I’m really proud of you for telling me, and I will always support you in this.”

Gigi cried into Daya’s shoulder for a couple minutes, the taller girl rubbing her back soothing her. She felt a little embarrassed; she had only met Daya today, but her comforting presence made her feel ok. After she calmed down again, she pulled away and looked up at Daya.

“Thank you.”

“No need, hun, I know that must have been difficult. Do you wanna splash some water on your face? I can fix your eyeliner after. Then, we can just go have a good time,” Daya offered, “And, if you wanna tell Lux, Daegen, and Crystal, I’ll be there. If not, I won’t mention it till you're ready.”

“Ok, yeah,” Gigi said with a small smile, “let's do that and I’ll see how I feel when we get back.”

She splashed some water on her face and Daya pulled out a liquid liner from seemingly nowhere. After she felt presentable again, they walked back to the dorm.


	6. Goddess of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I think I like it. Lmk what you think.

“Finally!” Daegen shouted, “What took y’all so long? You were gone like 20 minutes!”

Before Gigi could even think of an excuse, Daya was talking.

“Sorry, I had ~lady troubles~ and Gigi had to find me a tampon in the RA’s office. I probably should have just sent her back here but I was worried she'd get lost.” Daya said, winking.

“It’s true I probably would have, I have no sense of direction.” Gigi said, very matter of factly. 

The girls accepted this answer and turned their attention to the round of Cards Against Humanity they had started. Lux gave Gigi some cards, and she was a bit shocked at what was written on them.

“What the fuck is this game?” She said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

“Oh, right, new player. It’s basically dirty apples to apples.” Widow said.

“Fair enough.”

“Lets just do a couple rounds, then we can play something else, It would be fun to do a more ‘get to know you’ type game” Crystal suggested, looking at Gigi in a way Gigi couldn’t quite figure out.

The girls all agreed and soon enough they decided to end with the Haiku card. Some of them made no sense, but Gigi was kind of proud of hers, she had gotten a bunch of the girls’ homemade cards to work with. Crystal was the judge though and you never could guess what she would think was funny. She picked up Gigi’s pile last and immediately covered her mouth to stop her burst of laughter.

“What does it say?” Lux said, trying to peek.

Crystal made a scandalized gasp and then read out:

“Having your titties sucked while sucking on titties, a nipple piercing, crying while listening to One Direction” She gasped out through laughter, “Ok who literally just described my entire life in a haiku? I feel like it has to be Daegen,”

“Nope, I wish mine was that good.”

“Oh, that’s mine.” Gigi said cautiously.

“Oh my fucking god that makes it ten times better, you don’t even know me!” Crystal yelled.

Gigi just blushed and accepted her winning card.

***************************

Lux decided to pull out her secret stash of vodka from the back of her closet. 

“Ok, let’s play my favorite get to know you game: Truth or Drink!” She shouted gleefully.

“Ugh, fine, just please don’t ask Daya about Dinosaurs again, I don’t need another three hour lecture.” Daegen said.

“Wait, Gigi, do you drink?” Crystal asked, turning to the quiet girl.

“Only on special occasions,” Gigi replied, “But, I guess this qualifies.”

“Great!” Widow said, “Let’s all do a warm-up shot to get started!”

Lux didn’t have any glasses, so the girls looked around for things to use. Lux claimed the cap of the bottle, Daya used the cap on a hairspray bottle, Widow pulled out the lid of her water bottle, Daegen said she would just drink straight from the bottle, and Crystal and Gigi looked around hopelessly for a minute before Crystal got an idea.

“Geeg, hand me that sandwich baggie,” she said, “I have an idea.”

Turns out Crystal’s idea was to pour approximately two shots of vodka into the bag and have them each try to snip the corners and drink at the same time. And, since they were apparently two halves of a whole idiot, they didn’t have any better idea, so Gigi ended up cheek to cheek with Crystal holding a pair of scissors. In hindsight this was obviously a bad idea, but in the moment she was a bit too distracted by the feeling of Crystal’s cheek on hers. 

That’s how Gigi ended up choking down about a shot and a half of vodka when crystal couldn’t cut the bag in time and it all came pouring into her mouth. The rest ended up spilling down Crystal’s chin when Gigi dropped the bag in surprise.

Gigi coughed, her eyes watering.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” Crystal whined while patting Gigi on the back.

They all had a good laugh and decided to get to playing already, and that there would be no more group shots.

************************

About 30 minutes later they were significantly more intoxicated and they began to answer more personal questions.

“Ok, Widow, we know you're straight, but have you ever kissed a girl?” Lux asked.

“Hah! My first kiss was a girl actually,” Widow laughed, “wanna hear about it?”

“Nooo, Widow, this story is so embarrassing!” Crystal whined, covering her face.

“Haha, too late, I’m gonna tell it!” Widow shouted, “Ok, so basically Crystal and I were like 12, and we were having a sleepover with some other kids from her school, you know, first boy-girl joint party and all that. And we were playing truth or dare, and I said I had never kissed anyone.”

“Widow, stop no,” Crystal said blushing.

“Anyways, I did not ‘like-like’ any of the boys at this party, I hardly knew any of them, and Crystal knew that. So, when somebody dared me to kiss someone right then and there, Crystal shouted ‘I volunteer!’,” she had to pause to laugh, “and before anyone could argue, she leaned right in and gave me a little smooch right on the lips!”

“Widow, you know that’s when Dylan started the rumour about me being a Lesbian,” Crystal said, “Which while completely accurate, was very embarrassing at the time!” she said, failing to hold back her laughter any longer.

Gigi felt herself flush at the confirmation the Crystal did in fact like girls, but she tried to cover for it by saying she was getting hot.

This may have backfired a little bit.

“Was the story of our kiss that steamy Geeg?” Crystal asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Gigi just blushed more and undid the top button of her shirt to air out. This lead to Lux, who was by far the most drunk, not because she refused to answer questions, but because she kept taking swigs from the bottle next to her, yelling:

“Woooo! Gigi Take! It! Offffffffff!” 

“Ignore her,” Daya said, “I mean unless you really are hot, then I don’t care.”

“You know what, I think we should all take our tops off,” Crystal said, slurring her words a little, “I would like more titties present!” She declared like it was a political stance.

“Ok, fuck it.” Widow laughed, “this bra was expensive, someone should see it!”

All the girls then proceeded to take off their shirts, and pass the bottle around once more.

Gigi thought that she would probably regret drinking so much, knowing she had a weak stomach, but the idea of being topless in a room with Crystal made her nervous, so she grabbed the bottle again for an extra shot.

“Alright where was I?” Widow mumbled, “Oh yeah, ok Gigi, since we know you the least I’ll ask you.”

“Go for it, I’m an open book.” 

Wait what the fuck why did she say that? She must be a little more drunk than she thought.

“Alright let’s get Juicy!” Widow said rubbing her hands together comically, “What was your first time like?”

Gigi could have chosen to drink, but she was beginning to feel nauseous. So she answered truthfully.

“I’m a virgin.”

“Really? I mean that's not bad or anything… just unexpected.” Widow said with raised brows.

“Yeah, you’re fuckin hot Gigi!” Lux added.

“I mean, I never dated anyone in highschool or anything so I guess I just never had the chance,” she explained.

“What? How did every boy not ask you out like daily?” Crystal said, “Are you secretly a demon or something?”

“Oh no I got asked out plenty of times, I just never was interested.” She said making eye contact with Daya, who just raised her brows and shrugged her shoulders as if to say ‘your call’.

“There wasn’t a single boy, here, in California?” Daegen asked with disbelief.

Fuck it. 

“No offence but there isn’t a single guy anywhere that I would want.” 

“Oh...OH!” Crystal shouted in realization, “That explains so much…”

“What?” Lux asked.

“I mean Geeg correct me if I’m wrong, but I think she’s saying she’s a lesbian,” Crystal said in a fake whisper.

“Oh, yeah duh,” Lux said disinterested.

“Not again!” Gigi groaned, “How do people always know before I tell them?”

“In my defence, you were wearing a very gay shirt,” Lux explained.

“Lux that’s literally Crystal’s shirt, you need to go to sleep. You've had too much.” Daegen said exasperated. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t know,” Crystal said.

“Thanks I guess?” Gigi said, “But please don’t tell anyone guys, I’m literally only out to four people besides you guys.”

“My lips are sealed,” Crystal said.

“Same,” Daegen said, ”Daya, make sure you tell Lux if she remembers in the morning,” she added, gesturing at Lux passed out on her bed.

“Yeah, we should probably head out anyways,” Widow said, “It’s already Midnight and I happen to have classes tomorrow.”

They all agreed and gathered their things. Then they left to go to their respective dorms, trying not to seem suspicious.

Once back in their dorm, Gigi put on her pajamas and hopped in bed. She found she couldn’t fall asleep, her thoughts racing. She thought through the events of the night and all the new information she had. In particular she thought of Crystal. Her cheek pressed to Gigi’s, her leopard print bra, her smile, her laugh, just about everything was locked into her memory. She fell asleep looking at the shirt Crystal had given her.


	7. I Can't Help But Keep on Dancin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a minute lol, I'll try to have the next chapter out faster. I've been a little busy.

Gigi went about the rest of her week, settling into her routine. Each night, the girls would all meet up for dinner if they could make it, and sometimes they went back to Lux and Daya’s room if they had some free time.

When Friday came, Gigi was glad to have completed her first week for college, especially with all the new people she had met. There was a girl from her fashion merchandising class named Rosy who had a similar fashion sense to her, as well as Rosy’s roommate in her English class, Symone. She liked having people to talk to in class, but most of her time was still spent with the Missouri girls she seemed to connect with so well.

She returned to her dorm around 1pm not having any more classes that day and decided to facetime her friends. She felt like she had so much to tell them. They had told her they would all be having dinner together that night since Jaida was able to make the trip to New York. She was a little jealous, but mostly she just missed them and wanted to tell them all about her new friends.

“HEY GIGI” Nicky yelled at the same time as Jaida said, “Hey Girl!” and Jackie called out, “Baby Geeg!”

“Hello everyone, I’m sure you’ve missed me!” Gigi responded with a giggle.

“Sooo much,” Jan replied.

“Well, now you have me! And, so much has happened this week, I swear!”

“Well girl, spill the tea!” Nicky said.

“Ok well, remember my roommate Widow? I finally met her friend she came here with! And, I got to meet her friends, so now I have like five new friends!”

“Awww, that’s great Geeg! What are they like?” Jackie asked.

“Well I’m always hanging out in Daya and Lux’s room. Then there’s Daegen whose roommates with Crystal. Crystal is Widow’s friend, and she might just be the most beautiful person ever,” she said blushing, “And she wears all these crazy loud patterns and colors, and she’s such a sweet, genuine person,” Gigi rambled.

“Do I sense a bit of a crush here?” Jaida asked with a smirk.

“Um, no comment,” Gigi said, “But actually, funny story, we met when she spilled her entire coffee on my white shirt, then she gave me one of her shirts and told me to keep it, which according to her friends, she, like, never gives away clothes…”

“Oooooh! Gigi! You have to send a picture! Of Crystal and your shirt!” Jan squealed.

“Ok, ok I will, but actually, I was thinking,” Gigi replied, “I’m hanging out with them all tonight, so if you want to meet them I can call again later…”

“Yes! You have to!” Nicky said, “I want to meet the future Mrs. Crystal Goode!”

“Oh my god stop,” Gigi said, hiding her face, “You cannot bring it up! They all know I’m gay, but they do not know I like Crystal!”

“Chile, you’re so obvious about everything, how are you hiding this?” Jaida asked.

“Hey! I can be chill about things…” Gigi said defensively.

“Yeah? So you were all calm and collected when you told them all you were gay?” Jackie teased, “Cause I remember lots of crying before…”

“Okay, you know what?” Gigi said exasperated, “Maybe I did cry in the bathroom to Daya beforehand, but I’ll have you know I was drunk enough to be confident when I told the rest of them!”

They all laughed at that. 

“Fair enough,” Jackie said.

“Well, You guys probably have to get some food now, and I have to get ready to go meet up with my friends, but I’ll call you guys tonight! You better pick up if you wanna meet Crystal!” she threatened with a giggle.

“Alright girl, bye!” Jaida said, and the other girls chimed in with their own good bye’s before hanging up.

“Okay, now what am I going to wear?” Gigi asked herself out loud.

*********************

Gigi decided the vibe was a little more party tonight, so she put on her favorite off the shoulder black bodycon dress. She did her makeup full-face and fixed her hair. Sure they were only going to IHOP then back to Lux and Daya’s dorm again, but she wanted to look good and feel gorgeous.

Widow got back around three, so Gigi helped her pick out an outfit, a cool neon jumpsuit, and then texted the girls’ new group chat to confirm the meeting time and place while Widow did her makeup.

Educated Hoez  
Bebe Baddie:  
Ok guys, Widow and I are about ready, IHOP at 5 right?

Dayasaur:  
Yep! Lux and I are heading out soon

Daegen THE Shell:  
Um, we’re running a bit late, Crystal is being a slow whore finishing some project

El Debarge:  
It’s important!!!! >:(

Dayasaur:  
whatever it is just don’t take too long I’m hungry  
_______________

Gigi locked her phone giggling to herself. Then she grabbed her purse and they left to call an uber.

****************************

Widow and Gigi were, once again, the first ones to arrive, so they got a large circular corner booth. Widow sat down at one end while Gigi slid herself more towards the middle.

A few minutes later Daya and Lux showed up. Widow got up for both of them to slide towards Gigi claiming she didn’t want to get trapped in the middle of a bunch of ‘skinny white bitches’, then laughing and stretching out her legs into the space in front.

It was almost ten minutes before Daegen and Crystal arrived. Crystal slid in next to Gigi handing her a brown paper bag with something in it, and Daegen completed the other end of the circle.

“What’s this?” Gigi asked, not opening the bag yet.

“Um, so first of all, sorry, I couldn’t get the stain out of your shirt. Second of all, you’re welcome, because I fixed it a different way!”

“Oh! Um, should I open it now or…” 

“Yes please!’ Crystal replied.

Gigi opened the bag cautiously and pulled out her shirt which now was both embroidered and painted with a bunch of faces. If she looked she could recognize some of the drawings she had seen crystal do of herself with a signature big upper lip and crazy blush. Other faces however, were of a different person, one with a cute little nose and a longer face.

“Oh my god! That’s you right?” Crystal just nodded, “I knew it, but who’s that?” Gigi said pointing at the other face.

“It’s you!” Crystal said, “Well, it’s a character based off you, like mine is of me, so not like an exact replica…”

Gigi just smiled and pulled Crystal into a hug.

“I love it, Crystal.”

“Well, it’s the least I could do..”

“It literally isn’t? It’s literally the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Gigi said giggling with tears in her eyes.

“Oh my god, don’t cry! I’m the one who cries in this group!” Crystal replied, having to wipe her own tears away.

“Oh my god, enough with the waterworks! Just propose already!” Daegen shouted, “I’m too hungry for this shit.”

Gigi and Crystal both giggled and blushed, wiping the tears away from their eyes so they could look at the menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I swear they all meet in the next chapter.


	8. When You Touch Me I Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi's friends meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I finished this at like 2am and didn't proofread much, so lmk if I messed up lol.

After a, mostly uneventful (for them), meal at IHOP, the girls headed back to the dorm.

“Hey, so I kinda told my friends they could meet you tonight, and since they’re east coast I wanna call them sooner rather than later,” Gigi told the group.

“Oh my god, YES!” Crystal yelled.

“Yeah, I would like to meet them, plus I can ask them for embarrassing stories…” Widow grinned.

“Please do not, they absolutely will tell you, no sense of loyalty I swear,” Gigi added only partially joking.

“Alright well how about I connect your phone to the TV screen so we can see them better?” Daya suggested.

“Sounds great, let me just text them real quick so they’re ready..”

Fashion Police  
Baby Geeg:   
Hey bitches!!! Be ready to call in like 5!! Don’t be L8 ;)

Jannifer:  
Yes! I’m so excited!!!

Our Queen:   
Chile, these hoes better be goode

Nick Mannequin:   
I’m so ready to meet Crystal ;)

Baby Geeg:   
do NOT mention it, I will kill you!!  
___________________

Gigi handed Daya her phone and then hit call on the group chat. It rang for a couple seconds then picked up showing all the girls squished onto a couch.

“Sup whores!” Nicky yelled, Jackie lightly slapping her on the knee.

“Hello, Gigi’s friends! We are very happy to meet you all,” Jackie said.

“Hey!” “Hello” “Ooooh Gigi, you didn’t tell us your friends were pretty…”

“You didn’t?! Gigi I am offended,” Nicky said, faking being mad.

“Baby Geeg, why don’t you introduce us, or introduce them? Ok just introduce us all!” Jackie said.

Before Gigi could start, Crystal chimed in.

“Baby Geeg?”

“Omg Gigi do they not know you’re a literal child?” Jan asked.

“Ugh, not this…” Gigi said, causing a slight giggle from all the East coast girls.

“What is it? I don’t get it,” Lux said.

Gigi just rolled her eyes.

“Gigi’s only 17! She’s a baby!” Jaida exclaimed laughing.

“Oh fuck, we gave alcohol to a minor…” Lux murmured.

“I literally turn 18 in December! I’m only like 6 months younger than Jan!”

“Mhm, yes, 6 months younger than the second most baby,” Jackie said wisely.

“You two are fucking!” Gigi replied defensively.

That shut the two up and sent the rest of the girls into a fit of laughter.

“Ok, ok, now introduce us. Who are these hoes?” Daegen asked.

“Ok. From left to right we have Jaida, Nicky, Jan, and Jackie,” as she said their names they each waved.

“And over here, we have Daya, Lux, Daegen, Widow, and Crystal” she said, pointing around their semi-circle.

“We should play a game!” Crystal suggested, “to get to know each other!”

“Oh, we’ve heard a lot about you,” Nicky said with a wink.

“We would love to play,” Jaida said, elbowing Nicky lightly.

“Great!” Crystal said unfazed, “How about truth or truth?”

“What’s that?” Gigi asked.

“Like truth or dare, but no dares. I mean it would be kinda hard to do dares…”

“You’re right,” Widow said, “Ok how about we do it so that each round you have to ask someone from the other group… and I guess anyone can ask Gigi.”

They all agreed.

“Ok, I’ll start,” Daegen offered,”Jackie, are you and Jan really fucking?”

Jackie blushed and Jan just smiled and grabbed her hand.

“I mean, we are dating, if that answers the question,” Jackie replied.

“The answer is yes!” Jan laughed.

They all went around asking some lighter questions until it was Nicky’s turn.

“Crystal,” she started with a mischievous grin.

“Yeah?”

“Who do you think is the prettiest girl here?” she asked.

“Oh, um,” Crystal blushed, “I think you all are very beautiful ladies…”

“Just say Gigi already!” Daegen said, exasperated.

“Ok, yeah it’s Gigi…” Crystal said with a giggle, “You’re like literally a model!” she said turning to Gigi.

Gigi blushed while Nicky just looked on slyly. She turned to whisper something to Jaida who snickered.

“Crystal, Ask Jaida a question, I don’t think she’s had enough,” Nicky suggested.

“Ok!” Crystal said cheerily.

“Jaida, what’s your opinion on glitter?” 

“It truly is the herpes of crafting and makeup, it never goes away,” she replied, “but I do love a little glitz and glam.”

Crystal seemed satisfied with her answer.

“Ok, Gigi,” Jaida said smirking.

“Oh no,” Gigi mumbled.

“Fuck, Marry, Kill: me, Nicky, and uhh how about.. Crystal?” She asked, pretending to be innocent.

“First of all: kill you for asking this question, then I would marry Nicky cause she’s like my best friend, and, uh, fuck Crystal.”

That caused Crystal to blush and out of the corner of her eye, Gigi saw Lux whisper something to Daegen. Gigi just grabbed her water bottle and took a sip with shaking hands. The rest of the girls just laughed it off, but Gigi noticed Crystal kept glancing at her.

Fuck. Why did she say that? Now Crystal would think she was a creep! Why did she think it was a good idea to tell her friends about her crush?

The game continued on for several more rounds before the girls got bored and they decided to just talk.

“Ok, I’m sure you have embarrassing stories about Gigi, and I for one would like to hear some!” Widow laughed.

“Oh, bitch, you’re not even ready for these…” Jan replied.

“Guys really?” Gigi whined, “I told you they have no loyalty!” she said to the girls in the room.

Crystal just looped her arm around Gigi’s neck.

“Aww, how bad can they be?” she asked, “I’m sure I’ve done worse..”

“I second that!” Daegen replied, “Crystal is a mess.”

“Ugh, fine,” Gigi said, “But you are not allowed to mention anything from middle school!”

“Whatever, there’s plenty of other material,” Nicky replied with a smirk.  
“Ok so do you wanna hear about how Gigi got so drunk that she threw up because she was scared to tell us something we already knew? Or do you wanna hear about when Gigi crashed her car going 10 mph with all of us watching?” Jaida asked.

“As much as I love the idea of public embarrassment in the second one, I think the first one has more intrigue,” Daegen replied.

“Agreed!” the other girls added.

“Ah, fuck it, you can tell them…” Gigi said, hiding behind her hands, “but then I wanna hear and embarrassing Crystal story to make up for it.”

“Happy to provide!” Daya said.

“Ok, so basically, the night of graduation we were all celebrating at Jan’s, and we were drinking and whatever. But we eventually went to bed,” Jackie explained, “Then, in the middle of the night, I get up to pee and I find Gigi laughing hysterically at the mirror in just her underwear and Jan’s shirt.”

“Naturally,” Lux said.

“Ok to be fair I barely remember this at all,” Gigi said hunching over to play with the carpet.

“Anyways, I obviously asked what was wrong, because she’s our baby, and she told me that she had a secret to tell us but she wanted to tell it after drinking so she didn’t chicken out.”

“Well, damn what was the secret?” Widow asked.

“I’m getting to that.” Jackie replied with a smile.

Gigi just huffed and lay down, partially hiding behind Crystal, who just patted her on the thigh comfortingly. She knew it wasn’t even one of her most embarrassing stories, but having it told in front of her newfound crush was having an impact on her. Crystal’s physical proximity was not helping, but she couldn’t say she didn’t like it.

“Ok, so then I was responsible and said like don’t tell me right now I’ll just remind you in the morning, like, girl go to sleep you’re drunk.”

“Of course,” Daya nodded.

“So, then in the morning when I reminded her, she did the thing she does when she gets nervous, you know where her hands get all shaky? Anyway, then we were like you know, we love you don’t worry you can tell us anything,” Jackie said.

“Ok what the fuck is this secret? Are we allowed to hear it Geeg?” Crystal asked, looking at her concerned and putting a hand on her knee.

Gigi sighed, “Yep.”

“Ok, so time for the big reveal! Any guesses ladies?”

“Pregnant!”

“Secretly a princess!”

“She’s TikTok famous!”

“Good guesses, all of you, but it was something else,” Jaida laughed, “Though those might have made a better story…”

“Ok drumroll please…” Jackie said, pausing for effect, “Gigi. Is. Gay!”

Gigi groaned and covered her face again, curling up towards Crystal. The girls chuckled at the big reveal.

“And we were like, Gigi we know, we thought,” she broke out into giggles, “Gigi, we thought you WERE out!”

That earned more laughter.

“See, I don’t know if you’ve experienced this yet, but Gigi has never talked about boys, she’s never dated anyone, and she is obsessed with women in fashion magazines.” Jackie explained.

“She would literally send us pictures of them with the heart eyes emoji!” Nicky teased.

“I LIKE FASHION!” Gigi yelled

This caused another outburst of laughter. Crystal was laughing so hard that her eyes were shut and she grabbed Gigi’s wrist shaking it.

“But in all honesty, the funniest part was that she didn’t know she was friends with a bunch of queer women either!” Jan added.

“Gigi, I’m sensing a trend here…” Daegen said.

“Wait what?” Nicky asked.

“I mean since she clearly didn’t tell you, Lux is very much bi, and Daya and Crystal are lesbians.” Daegen explained.

“Gigi,” Nicky said, “You are the most oblivious person I know.”

“How am I supposed to know when people are gay?” Gigi exclaimed.

“Gigi we’ve been friends for years!” Jackie yelled, laughing.

“Ok, well I just met y’all this week!” Gigi said turning to the girls in the room.

“Yeah but we literally dress like walking stereotypes!” Daya said, “You saw Crystal’s closet full of only patterned button ups and you thought that she was straight?”

“Ok she got you there,” Crystal said, ”That should have been a little bit of a giveaway.”

“Yeah, ok, I get it, I’m oblivious..” Gigi said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah but we still love you,” Widow said.

“Aww, group hug on Gigi!” Crystal said tackling the taller girl and fitting her face in her neck.

Gigi could only chuckle and hug back as the other girls made their way onto the pile. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, smelling Crystal’s lime shampoo. Then she looked back at the tv where Nicky was making suggestive gestures and quickly blushed.

“Ok, well as cute as that was, It’s like midnight her so we’re gonna get going,” Jaida said, “It was nice to meet y’all!”

“Yes! We have to hang out in person some time!” Jan added.

“Absolutely,” Gigi replied.

“Ok, love you baby Geeg, bye!”

“Bye! Love you guys!”

After they hung up, Lux turned to the group.

“Gigi, I like your friends, they’re funny and they’re hot!”

Gigi just rolled her eyes and smiled. Then she looked at her phone to see she had some new messages.

Fashion Police

Our Queen:   
You’re friends are cool G tell them we had fun

Nick Mannequin:   
Yeah, and while you’re at it tell Crystal u like her, she’s hot

Mom:   
You did look very close..

Jannifer:  
GET IT GIGI!!!

Baby Geeg:  
no comment.  
___________________


	9. Just a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally do their homework, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this took a while. But I don't feel that bad cause it's like so much longer than usual. Once again, I wrote this almost exclusively between the hours of 1 and 5 am so lmk about any mistakes. I love comments about anything else too! Enjoy!

Operation: Crygi  
____________________  
*Daegen Michelle added Daya Betty and 6 others to the chat*

Jan Sport:  
What is this?

Lux Kween:  
yeah whats happening D

Daegen Michelle:  
So I bet you’re wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today…

Widow Von’Du:  
Yep.

Daegen Michelle:  
Well if you couldn’t guess by the title, I made this so we can talk about Crystal and Gigi

Jackie Cox:  
I see.

Lux Kween:  
see wot

Nicky Doll:  
They should fuck

Daya Betty:  
I mean Crystal clearly is into Gigi she’s not even hiding it

Jackie Cox:  
Gigi is oblivious, but also she definitely likes Crystal.

Daegen Michelle:  
Yeah that's the problem, Crystal is also oblivious so she doesn’t see that

Jan Sport:  
I mean there’s not much we can do, I don’t wanna interfere..

Jaida Hall:  
Well we aren’t even there, y’all gotta keep us up to date at least

Daya Betty:  
Ok yeah we can trck progress here

Jan Sport:  
I’m so excited!

_________________________________

The next morning Gigi woke up at a reasonable 12:00 noon. She got herself a quick breakfast, the same one she had the day she met Crystal. Her phone buzzed and she saw that she had a couple new texts from her friends but nothing too urgent so she went back to her dorm, eating her bagel.

Widow was on her way out as she walked in so she waved her off then pulled out her planner. Looking through all her assignments for the week, she quickly filled out the syllabi and introduction sheets required. Then, she noticed her almost forgotten drawing assignment.

It was due Tuesday, so she only had three days to get it done, and she had to draw Crystal. She simultaneously hoped it would be a short and long process.

She shot a text to Crystal asking her when she was free to do the project, and Crystal responded almost immediately.

Crystal 🔮  
________________

Crys:   
Oh my god, I totally forgot

I just woke up

Ok I can be ready in half an hour

Daegen told me we can’t do it here cause she needs peace and quiet where do you want to go

Geeg:  
Widow actually just left and she won’t be back until tonight so u can come here if u want

Crys:  
Omg! I get to see where u live finally lol

And i can fuck with widows stuff 😈

Geeg:  
lol whatever, come whenever ur ready and don’t forget ur supplies

_____________________________

Gigi put her phone down and then looked around her room. It was pretty neat, but she did have some dirty clothes on a chair that she threw into her basket. She looked at the mirror, turning around, trying to figure out if she should change. She had been in some comfy shorts and an oversized sweatshirt. She decided to put on a slightly nicer outfit, but still something comfortable since she would be drawn.

She grabbed a pair of jeans that made her ass look good and then turned to her closet. She wondered if it would be weird to wear the shirt Crystal made her, but decided it should be fine and threw it on, tucking it in nicely to her high waisted jeans.

She touched up her makeup, then went to dig around for supplies. The only rule was that it had to be a drawing, so she pulled out her nice pencils, markers, and pens.

Finally, she opened the window and sat down on her bed to scroll through Instagram.

______________________________

Gigi jumped a little when she heard a knock on her door. Quickly, she realized it must be Crystal, so she checked herself in the mirror and opened the door.

“Hiii,” Crystal said, “Ah! You’re wearing the shirt! Do you like it?”

“I love it, it's better than the original,” Gigi said with a smile, “You can come in, go ahead and set your stuff down on the desk or wherever.”

Gigi watched awkwardly as Crystal bounced over to her desk, plopping her bag down then sitting in the chair, spinning to face Gigi.

“So, we have to draw each other.”

“Yep.”

“Do you know if you’re gonna do full body or just the face?” Crystal asked.

“I like to draw clothes, so I figured I’d do full body.”

“Shit, I would have worn something else then,” Crystal said looking down at her paint stained outfit.

“I mean, I could always give you something of mine, or something I've made,” Gigi offered.

“For real?” Crystal grinned, “I would love to wear something you made.”

“Ok well then I’ll show you some,” Gigi said with a slowly growing grin of her own.

“I would Love to draw that shirt, but I’m really more of a close up person, I like to focus on the face,” Crystal joked, making a frame for her face with her hands.

“Fine by me, I didn’t perfect this makeup for nothing,” Gigi replied.

“Alrighty then, show me the clothing!”

Gigi pulled a storage bin out from under her bed and started pulling out clothes. Most of it was more eccentric stuff she had done since she tended to add anything basic to her wardrobe. Crystal watched her with wide eyes as she pulled out three dresses, four shirts, and a body suit.

“Ok so you’re like good, good,” Crystal chuckled, “haha Goode.”

“I mean, it's just some random projects…”

“No they’re so cool!” Crystal said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

“Ok, well I should warn you, I made these in highschool, and if you think I lack curves now…”

“Well, yeah I can see that. No, wait I think your body is perfect! I just meant I can tell I won’t fit some of these,” Crystal said frantically.

“Crys, it’s fine, I’m happy knowing I at least kind of have an ass now,” Gigi said patting Crystal on the shoulder.

“Hell yeah you do!” Crystal said, starting to twerk, “Come on Geeg, shake some ass!”

“I regret showing you that TikTok…” Gigi said, “But I do love attention,” She said, proceeding to twerk for about two seconds before they both burst out laughing.

“Ok, ok, enough twerking, pick an outfit,” Gigi said, now out of breath from laughing.

“Ok, well this one’s my favorite, but it looks too small…” Crystal said, pointing to a long white dress with a rainbow confetti print and ruffled details. It was off the shoulder and had a layered skirt. “Which do you think would fit?”

Gigi thought for a moment.

“I actually have a corset, I think if I laced you in it the fit would actually be perfect.”

“You think?” Crystal asked, clearly excited at the prospect of wearing the dress.

“Yeah, let me find it…”

Gigi dug around in a different box until she found the corset she was looking for. It was a simple, white overbust corset that would fit perfectly with the dress.

“Ok, have you worn a corset before?” Crystal shook her head ‘no’, “Ok, then I’ll explain. This one isn’t meant to be too tight, but if you ever feel like you can’t breath or you feel any sharp pain let me know and I’ll get you right out. I’m gonna have to help you get it on, and it’s easiest if you don’t have to bend over once it's on so I recommend just taking everything off except underwear beforehand, then you can just step into the dress after.”

Crystal listened to her spiel, then nodded.

“Ok, so I’ll just um look away and you can tell me when you're ready to put it on,” Gigi said, turning her back to Crystal.

She heard some shuffling of clothes, then Crystal told her she was ready. She turned around to see Crystal’s bare back with her arms wrapped around her front to cover herself. She was glad Crystal was turned away because she felt the blood rush to her face immediately. Crystal was beautiful with full hips and smooth tan skin. She snapped herself out of her stupor and picked up the corset.

“Ok, so this is gonna wrap around and hook in the front, then I can tighten the strings in the back. So why don’t you just button this second hook here at the top then I can come around and help hook the rest.”

“Ok,” Crystal said, fumbling with the hooks, “Got it,”

Gigi went around to the front, avoiding eye contact with Crystal as she hooked the corset together all the way down. She tried to stay professional, but it was surprisingly difficult with the gorgeous girl in front of her. It’s not like she had never put one of her friends in a corset before, but she felt different with Crystal. She stepped back where she could breathe and finally looked at her.

“All good so far?” She asked.

“Yeah, it's actually kind of comfortable right now! I feel like I have amazing posture,” Crystal said laughing lightly.

“Great! Then I can lace it up and get you in that dress,” Gigi said moving to the back of Crystal.

Lacing up the back was less distracting but she could still feel the heat radiating off Crystal’s skin. She made the corset just tight enough that the dress would fit right, but not so tight as to be uncomfortable for Crystal. Then she let Crystal hold onto her shoulders as she helped her step into the dress. Gigi zipped it up for her and adjusted some of the ruffles. Then she turned Crystal toward the mirror and stood behind her.

“So, what do you think?”

“Gigi, this might be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever worn,” Crystal said, excited, “I feel like a doll or a princess or something!” 

“Well, I’m glad you like it, you really do look beautiful in it, better than I looked for sure!”

“Shut up you’re literally a model!”

“Maybe so, but some garments look better when you have titties,” Gigi said in a professional tone before giggling.

“Ah, you know what this needs?” Crystal said like a lightbulb had just switched on in her head, “Accessories!”

She proceeded to open up her bag and pull out about 4 necklaces and 7 bracelets. She took her time to make sure they were all color coordinated with the dress, then put them on. Gigi loved watching her carefully place and layer all the jewelry. She caught herself staring and quickly busied herself with finding a lipstick that would tie Crystal’s look together. By the time Crystal was satisfied with her look, Gigi had picked out a bright red lipstick so she handed it over and watched Crystal put on her signature, slightly overdrawn lip. She also pulled out a glitter lip gloss from her pocket to put on top to match her already glittery eyes and cheeks.

“Hot,” Crystal said, “Ok, so how should we do this?”

“Do what?” Gigi asked, distracted.

“The drawing Geeg, I didn’t get all dolled up for nothing!” Crystal joked.

“Oh, yeah right,” Well how about you start by picking a pose you can hold for a while, at least for me to get the basic forms down.”

Crystal proceeded to shift through several exaggerated poses before settling on sitting leaned back on her arms, legs crossed in a more relaxed pose, smiling at Gigi.

“I am not a model, I don’t know what to do! Is it cool if I just sit like this?”

“Good with me,” Gigi said, “Let me just adjust the dress so it fans out right.”

Gigi fluffed Crystal’s skirt out nicely and directed her to move her chin a bit up and her arms a bit in. When she was satisfied, she grabbed her sketchpad and pencils and climbed on her bed so she could get more of a top down view. She took a quick photo for reference, then got to work. She tried to focus on the forms and shapes, but quickly ended up chatting with Crystal.

“As much as I love your face, it is very hard to draw. Usually I just draw a faceless lady when I sketch clothes,” Gigi said in frustration.

“I love to draw faces! Once you finish the body I can get up and help you out or something,” Crystal offered.

“Please.”

They both giggled a little.

Gigi continued drawing Crystal’s body and the dress for another 15 minutes before she was happy enough that Crystal could move. She had decided to wait to add color since it could be done based on her reference photo. She let Crystal know she was done and invited her to sit on the bed with her. She had to sit pretty close to Gigi in order to see the drawing, so their thighs were pressed together and Crystal’s ruffles tickled Gigi’s neck when she leaned over to look.

“Oh wow! I love your style, I look like a pinup model.”

“Yeah, that’s part of my inspiration I guess. I like vintage styles.”

“It’s cute! Now how can I help you with the face?”

“Well as you can see, all I’ve got is a basic markup of where your eyes, nose, and mouth are. I don’t actually know how to draw them…”

“Look at me.”

“Um ok,” Gigi said looking up at Crystal’s face just inches away.

“Now draw what you see. Don’t worry about making it look like a nose or an eye, just get the shapes down.”

Gigi took a few minutes glancing between her sketch and Crystal’s smiling face. She tried to do as Crystal said, marking down what shapes she found.

“Great! Now you can simplify it, connect some lines, erase what you don’t like and then add some eyelashes and glitter!”

Gigi did what Crystal said and was surprised when the outcome was actually quite good. She decided to make minor adjustments to fit her style. She put a little more emphasis on the eyes and rounded some of the edges, then she held it up for Crystal.

“Ah! So cute!” Crystal shouted.

“Thanks, I literally don’t know how I would have done it without your help, really.”

“No need to thank me, pretty girl, it was my pleasure. Now, how about I start my drawing!”

Gigi blushed but tried to hide it by turning away to put her supplies down.

“Do you want to get out of the corset first?”

“Actually yeah that sounds great, maybe we can grab a snack too? It’s only 4:30 so we can come back after and finish…”

“Good plan. I’m starving,” Gigi replied.

She quickly helped Crystal out of the dress, then she undid the back of the corset. 

“Ok so, just unhook the front and then it’ll come right off, I’ll turn away.”

She heard some fumbling and then Crystal’s sigh of relief.

“Got it?”

“Yes, and I am so sweaty! It feels nice to let my skin breath,” Crystal giggled, “One thing though, I have my bra and pants on but I seem to have misplaced my shirt. Can you help me look?”

“Of course,” Gigi said, trying not to stare at shirtless Crystal as she turned around.

They rummaged around a bit before Gigi found Crystal’s shirt somehow under the bed. After Crystal got her shirt all buttoned up and properly tucked in, they were finally ready to grab a meal. 

They decided that since it was a bit early for dinner, they would just go by themselves instead of trying to gather all their friends. They walked down to the dining hall, hands brushing every so often as they walked, but neither acknowledged it. They grabbed some food and sat down at a small table by the window.

They spent the meal telling stories about their friends and families and sharing their food and drinks. They were so absorbed in conversation that they didn’t even see the rest of their friends walk in half an hour later.

Operation: Crygi  
____________________

Lux Kween:  
incheresting thing happening right now 👀

Nicky Doll:  
Wait what’s happening?

Widow Von’Du:  
Well, we are all in the cafeteria right now, and we were wondering why Gigi and Crystal didn’t answer our texts…

But now we know

Jan Sport:  
OMG what are they doing?

Daya Betty:  
They’re here

Together

Sharing food

Laughing

Falling in love

Daegen Michelle:  
They’re basically eye-fucking each other

Lux Kween:  
they didn’t even notice us walk in

Jackie Cox:  
Wait that’s actually so cute.

Jaida Hall:  
Send a pic!

*Lux Kween sent one photo*

Nicky Doll:  
Gigi looks so happy, but also is that two straws on one cup? I cant 

Jaida Hall:  
Tell us when they pick a date for the wedding 👩❤️💋👩💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, and I love oblivious girls falling in love,,,,


	10. I Wonder if…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi and Crystal "work on their project". Operation Crygi is disappointed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I think I like it but y'all let me know what you think.

Eventually, after finishing their meal, Gigi and Crystal noticed their friends. Well, Crystal checked her phone and saw the missed messages which prompted her to look around and spot them. 

They gathered their stuff and walked over to chat before they left. Gigi noticed that Widow was looking at her with a mischievous smirk, but she decided to ask her about it later, simply scrunching her brows in confusion back.

Crystal however was immediately called out by Daegen.

“What’s up with the not answering texts Crystal? I figured you were asleep, but that clearly isn’t the case,” She said in a teasing voice that Gigi didn’t really understand.

“Oh, uh yeah, sorry! Me and Gigi were working on a project earlier so we came down for an early dinner to take a quick break.”

“What happened to your makeup? You changed your lipstick I see,” Daegen smirked, “but I don’t think you own that shade… where’d you get it?”

“Oh, I just borrowed Gigi’s. I had to change it for the project,” Crystal explained.

Gigi didn’t understand why all the girls seemed to be looking at them weird, but she just kept it to herself. She didn’t want to bring it up if it was nothing, she might just be imagining it. Plus, she mostly just wanted to get back to working on their project.

“Speaking of the project, we better go finish it actually,” Gigi said, “Widow, it might be better if you hung out with Daegen or something after you eat, we kind of need to concentrate. Obviously, we won’t be too late though, maybe come back around 9?”

“Alright, whatever you say…” Widow said with a chuckle, “Guess you’re stuck with me Daegen.”

“Cool, then if that’s all settled, I guess we better go!” Gigi said.

Operation: Crygi  
____________________

Daegen Michelle:  
So they’ve been working on a “project” all day

Jackie Cox:  
Isn’t it the first saturday since school started? What class gives a project that early?

Widow Von’Du:  
None that I have…

Jan Sport:  
👀

Daegen Michelle:  
And, get this, the “project” was the reason Crystal is now wearing new lipstick that she borrowed from Gigi…

Lux Kween:  
They definitely hooked up

Jan Sport:  
👀

Widow Von’Du:  
Yeah and Gigi basically hung a sock on the door, she said don’t come back till 9

Daya Betty:  
But it seems like they’re trying to hide it for some reason

Like we literally want that to happen why do they not wanna tell us?

Jaida Hall:  
Maybe they’re secretly dating

Widow Von’Du:  
Idk Crystal tells us everything, even things we don’t ask to hear

And idk about Gigi but she doesn’t seem like the secret girlfriend type

Nicky Doll:  
Gigi is 1. Far too oblivious and 2. Terrible at hiding things from us

Jackie Cox:  
Maybe they’re just waiting for the right time? Or maybe they just hooked up and thought it wasn’t that important?

Daegen Michelle:  
Well, I guess we’ll find out…

______________________

Gigi followed Crystal out of the cafeteria before turning to ask her a question.

“Were they acting weird?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Crystal replied with a grin.

“Why?”

“No clue, but I’m sure we’ll hear about it. Lux can’t keep secrets from me!”

“Whatever you say, as long as you don’t think it’s anything bad. I guess I’ll just ask Widow tonight.”

Once they got back to Gigi’s room Gigi flopped down on her bed. 

“Ugh, I’m so tired. And now I have to redo my makeup for the picture.”

Crystal sat in her desk chair and kicked off her shoes.

“Don’t worry too much, I can always just draw on whatever you want if you give me a reference.”

“No, no it's fine. I like doing makeup, it’s just annoying to take off.” Gigi said, pouting but sitting up.

“Trust me, I know. Glitter is so stressful to get off, but I just love it too much!” Crystal laughed.

Gigi moved in front of her mirror on her desk. She figured it would be rude to make Crystal move so she just sat on the edge of her bed and rested her elbows on the edge of her desk. Crystal ended up watching her with her head settled on her hand and her elbow on the desk behind Gigi’s makeup mirror.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Crystal watching Gigi and sketching something Gigi couldn’t see. Gigi immersed herself into her makeup routine, she was comfortable working in silence so she could focus. She chose a neutral color pallet with plenty of blush and a peachy nude lip.

When she was satisfied, she looked up at Crystal. 

“So, what do you want me to do?”

“Actually, the lighting here is really nice, maybe look out the window or something?” Crystal suggested, “You can rest your head on your hand and tilt like this,” she said, using her hand to tilt Gigi’s face the right way.

Gigi felt heat radiate from where Crystal had touched her face, she was glad that her makeup would hide the blush she felt creeping up her cheeks.

“Ok, so I’m gonna start with the eyes so feel free to talk! I like to be entertained while I draw,” Crystal told her smiling.

“Shit, I mean, I don’t know, what do you want to hear?”

“Tell me about growing up or something, I mean, I’m sure it was different than it was in Missouri.”

Gigi ended up telling Crystal all about her childhood, from growing up with two brothers to making clothes with her mom. Then she told her all about highschool, her friends, and the conversation turned a little more deep.

“They really thought I was out, I guess I’m glad that they know me that well, but it also feels like I spent years hiding myself when I didn’t have to, you know?”

“I’ve never really been in the closet with my friends I guess. I came out to my mom and dad in middle school, but they said they knew since I was little. Then I came out publicly pretty early in highschool. So, I guess I don’t know. What do you feel like you missed out on?” Crystal replied, sounding genuinely intrigued.

“Well, first of all, I never dated anyone. You all know I’m still a virgin, too,” Gigi said, looking out the window, “And I’ve never been kissed, like I’ve kissed people during like stupid drunk party games, but even then it was a peck and nothing more.”

“Have you kissed a girl?” Crystal asked.

“Yeah, but only, like, my friends during those dumb games.”

“Okay, I have a question, you don’t have to answer and I don’t want you to think I’m questioning you or anything, I just wanna know,” Crystal started.

“Okay,” Gigi said looking at her, but Crystal was still focused on the drawing.

“How did you know you were gay? I mean, I know you said you only figured it out a few years ago, so what made you realize?”

“Well, I guess I realized I didn’t like boys before then, but I just figured I would eventually. But I started to notice that I thought girls were really pretty and I thought women in magazines were hot. And I guess I just realized that if I still didn’t like any boys that maybe there was a different reason. I didn’t want to say anything initially because I had never like, done anything with a girl, so I thought maybe I was lying to myself. But after a while I figured that if I only ever felt that way about girls and never about guys, then there was really only one explanation.”

“Wow,” Crystal said, finally looking up, “That must have been hard then, to go through it completely alone.”

“Yeah, I guess, I still doubt myself sometimes. Logically I know that I don’t have to get with a girl to know I like girls, but I still feel… I don’t know, like imposter syndrome you know?”

Crystal gave a small nod then they went back to sitting in silence, the only sound being Crystal’s pencil on paper.

The silence continued for about five minutes. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Gigi felt it was heavier than the silence earlier. She continued to look out the window, but she saw that after a few minutes, Crystal’s hand stopped moving and she stared down at the paper in thought.

“Do you like anyone here?” Crystal asked, still looking down at her paper.

“Uh, actually, yeah,” Gigi said, keeping her eye on Crystal out of the corner of her vision.

“Oh,” Crystal said, sounding a bit… sad? Hurt? Gigi couldn’t quite tell. “Can I ask who?”

“I don’t know…” Gigi said, feeling her blush return.

“Do I know her?” Crystal asked.

“Kind of…”

“Is she in our friend group?” Crystal asked, looking at Gigi with curiosity.

“Yeah,” Gigi breathed out.

“Oh,” Crystal said, “Does she like girls?”

“Yep.” 

“Is it Daya?” Crystal asked, voice a little strained, but Gigi wasn’t looking so she wasn’t sure why.

“Um, no.”

“So, Lux then?” 

“No.”

There was another moment of silence.

“Who is it then? Widow and Daegen aren’t… oh.”

Gigi nervously turned to Crystal for a reaction. They both looked at each other for a minute.

“Gigi,” Crystal started, setting down her pencil.

“You don’t have to say anything, really. It’s just a little crush. I won’t bring it up if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Geeg,” she tried again.

“Really, Crystal, don’t worry about it…”

“Geeg!” Crystal said a bit frantically, causing Gigi to snap out of her rambling, “can I kiss you?”

Gigi just looked at her with a blank stare for a moment.

“Seriously?” Gigi asked, maybe this was a prank and Crystal was gonna make fun of her.

“Um, yeah?” Crystal said, confused, “Geeg, I like you a lot… ”

Gigi was shocked, was this really happening? She decided that if this was a dream, she would at least enjoy it in the moment.

“Kiss me.”

It was awkward at first. Crystal scooted her chair over next to where Gigi was sitting, she put a hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes, searching for an answer to an unasked question. Then, she smiled and leaned in. Gigi went still at first, still a bit shocked, then she smiled into the kiss.

Crystal pulled back, keeping one hand on Gigi’s cheek. Then they both started giggling.

“How long have you liked me?” Gigi asked.

“Since the first day we met,” Crystal giggled, “What about you?”

“Same.”

Crystal smiled and grabbed her face in both hands.

“I really think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

“I think you're the most special person I’ve ever met,” Gigi said, reveling in the feeling of Crystal’s warm palms on her cheeks.

“Can I kiss you again?” Crystal asked.

Gigi responded by bringing her hands up to Crystal's face and pulling her in.

The second kiss was deeper, the girls melted into each other. Gigi let Crystal take the lead since she had never done this before. Crystal’s hands ended up around Gigi’s waist and Gigi wrapped her arms around Crystal’s neck.

They kissed and giggled for what felt like hours but was really only about 30 minutes. Gigi was enjoying herself but she also didn’t want to take things any further at the moment. After all, less than an hour ago she thought she had a completely unrequited crush and now they were making out on her bed.

When they finally pulled away, they couldn’t stop smiling, but it was already almost eight o’clock and they did have work to do.

“Ok, as much fun as that was, I do need to finish this drawing,” Crystal said, “So maybe fix your lipstick…” she laughed.

Gigi looked in the mirror and saw that her nude lip was now very much pink in the places where it had mixed with Crystal’s red. She looked at Crystal’s which while not quite as noticeable, was definitely smudged and a bit lighter than before.

“You might wanna fix yours too, let me get that color again,”

“Aw, but I'm so busy drawing,” Crystal said with a smirk, “Can you do it for me?” She teased puckering her lips.

“You know what, fine. I will do it for you, but only if you give me one more kiss first!”

“What a steal!” Crystal said as she leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Alright,” Gigi said pulling out a makeup wipe, “let me clean that up for you.”

It should have been awkward removing someone else's lipstick, but neither girl felt it was. Crystal just held still, trying not to smile as Gigi swiped the cloth around the edges of her mouth before taking off her own lip completely.

She held still as Gigi applied the red lip on her, adding her own signature highlight alongside Crystal’s overdrawn shape. Then she watched Gigi redo her own lips. Gigi could feel Crystal’s eyes on her and couldn’t stop the blush rising to her cheeks.

“What are you looking at?” She laughed.

“Did you know you’re really pretty?” Crystal asked in reply.

“Well, I have kind of perfected the art of makeup…” 

“No, I mean, your makeup is great, but it’s not just that. I think everything about you is gorgeous,” Crystal said, surprisingly honest.

“Oh,” Gigi said, blushing even more, “Well, I think you’re amazing too. And that body…” 

They both laughed at Gigi’s attempt at a sexy kissing noise.

After that, Gigi held her pose on and off for another 20 minutes so Crystal could actually finish her drawing, then they both moved on to coloring and adding backgrounds or minor details. Gigi still hadn’t seen Crystal’s drawing as she wanted it to be a surprise at the end. She wasn’t worried though, she had seen what Crystal was able to do on a shirt so she knew she could draw, and Crystal had said she was happy with the outcome so Gigi couldn’t wait to see it.

“Ok, It’s done!” Crystal exclaimed.

“Ok, mine’s almost done, give me like five minutes,” Gigi said.

Crystal checked her texts so she wouldn’t be tempted to peek. But she saw something that made her gasp.

“What?” Gigi asked looking up.

“Gigi, did you text anyone recently?”

“No why?”

Crystal held up her phone to show a text from Daegen.

Daegen The Smell  
________________________

Daegen The Smell:  
I know you and GG were totally making out today  
_______________________

“What the fuck?” Gigi said looking up at Crystal, “Is she like looking in my window?”

“I don’t know! What should I say?” Crystal asked.

“She can’t possibly know… Just ask what she’s talking about I guess.”

“Ok.” Crystal said typing out a reply.

“Well, what’d she say?”

“She said, ‘We all saw you two at dinner, first of all there’s no way you have a project this early on, second of all, you were wearing Gigi’s lipstick so you must have messed yours up making out.’”

“Oh thank god,” Gigi sighed, “I thought she had a hidden camera in my room.”

“I have a fun idea.”

“What?”

“Well, they all think we made out, which, rude to assume. So, what if we keep this secret? Cause now I feel kinda petty… like we could just both tell them we’re too nervous to make a move, ‘I don’t think she likes me back’, payback y’know?”

“Actually, I’m known for being oblivious, so that might work out…”

“Ah! This could be so fun! Like a secret forbidden romance, but not actually forbidden…”

“And, we can keep talking to our friends like we have unrequited crushes! I know for a fact that Nicky would have jumped at the opportunity to gossip with Daegen so I bet they all have been talking,” Gigi said.

“Oh my god this is gonna be so fun! I’m a genius!” Crystal laughed.

Daegen The Smell  
________________________

Crystal Meth:  
D, I wish that were the case but there’s no way Geeg likes me

We have an art assignment where we have to draw each other and G let me borrow a dress to wear for it lol

Daegen The Smell:   
Hm, a likely story… but rlly tho just ask her out already

Tired of hearing u be horny on main

Crystal Meth:  
I don’t wanna ruin what we have…

I like her company too much 🥺  
_______________________

“Perfect!” Gigi said.

“Ok now show me the drawing,” she said laughing.

“Ok, but don’t judge,” Crystal said before holding up the paper.

She held up a realistic portrait of Gigi in the main pose surrounded by little sketches of Gigi doing her makeup, laughing, and smiling.

“Oh my god that's so good! Were you drawing those the whole time?”

“Um, maybe,” Crystal said blushing.

“Well, I love it,” Gigi said, leaning in to hug Crystal tight.

Crystal just laughed and hugged her back.

“You’re my new muse!” she joked.

“I better be! Now when are you taking me on a date though?” Gigi teased.

“Hmm, how about breakfast at the cafe tomorrow? That can pass as a just friends thing right?”

“Sounds perfect,” Gigi smiled, “But it’s almost 9 so Widow will be back soon, and I for one think we should make the best of the next 10 minutes before you have to leave…”

“Sounds perfect!” Crystal replied, tackling Gigi into cuddling with her.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms talking about nothing in particular until 5 minutes to 9. They straightened out their clothes and tried to pose as natural as possible for when Widow walked in.

Operation: Crygi  
____________________

Widow Von’Du:  
I bet 5 dollars that when I walk in they’re making out

Nicky Doll:  
I am not gonna bet against u

Lux Kween:  
me neither

Jan Sport:  
Well… 

👀

Widow Von’Du:  
They’re just working??

Like sitting completely separate at Gigi’s desk??

It looks like they were just drawing, they just looked up when I walked in all casual

Did they really not hook up?

Daegen Michelle:  
Yeah I asked Crystal about earlier and they actually have an art project

She borrowed Gigi’s lipstick to match a dress

They’re still useless lesbians who don’t know they like each other back…

Jan Sport:  
I hate it here

I wanted a cute couple

But alas, it's just a couple of idiots

Jackie Cox:  
I…

You know what you’re right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally together! In secret... Thoughts?


	11. This Could Be Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi and Crystal go on their first official date.

The next morning Gigi woke up early, earlier than a usual Sunday, to get ready for her breakfast date with Crystal scheduled for 10. She turned off her alarm and followed her daily routine of checking through her group chat texts her friends always sent before she was awake. 

Since it was only about 8:30 there weren’t too many. Jan had sent screenshots from Twitter about some new Lady Gaga update, Nicky had just told her to go back to sleep. Then, as she was about to put her phone down another text came in.

Fashion Police  


___________________

Nick Mannequin:  
Gigi why didn’t you tell us Crystal was so good at art

Gigi I saw you were active on insta answer

Baby Geeg:  
What r u talking about

Nick Mannequin:  
I may hav been insta stalking ur new friends

And I found a little account called @MethydStudios…

Baby Geeg:  
Not gonna lie I don’t know what that is?

Jannifer:  
It’s an art page!!

Mom:  
Nicky sent it to us. Crystal is very good though you should follow it

Baby Geeg:  
I’ll ask her about it, I’ve seen a bit of her art and she is really goode

Jannifer:  
The last thing she posted was this dope ass shirt with like people on it

Tell her I would pay her to make me one

Baby Geeg:  
Wait send a pic

*Jannifer sent one attachment*

Baby Geeg:  
lol thats mine

Nick Mannequin:  
Wym?

Baby Geeg:  
Remember she ruined it the first time we met?

Well she fixed it

Jannifer:  
And ur not married yet?

Baby Geeg:  
Not this

Mom:  
It is a very thoughtful gift. Did she tell you what the faces are?

Baby Geeg:  
Um its us

I’m the one with the small nose and she’s the one with the big lips

Jannifer:  
AND UR NOT MARRIED YET???

Nick Mannequin:  
Gigi pls just end all of our suffering and ask her out

Baby Geeg:  
U kno i cant do that

What if she doesn’t like me and is weirded out and then i never see her again

Our Queen:  
Does she really seem like the type?

Baby Geeg:  
No she’s so nice

But I cant risk it 

Nick Mannequin:  
Ur gonna kill us all

___________________

Gigi put her phone down and smiled to herself. She thought she did a really good job of keeping them off her trail. She looked over to see Widow still asleep and decided to put on some very quiet music to get ready.

She decided to wear a simple white skirt and a floral blouse. She pulled her hair into a high pony and curled it. She pulled out some pieces to frame her face before getting started on her makeup.

By the time she was all ready she only had about half an hour before she had to leave. She scrolled through instagram and suddenly remembered Crystal’s art account. She typed in the name to see that the account seemed to have a decent following of almost 1,000. She hit follow then scrolled through the page looking at all the paintings and sketches. She liked the picture of her shirt and commented ‘I love it!”.

She closed the app and sent a quick text to Crystal.

Crystal ✨  
________________________

Geeg:  
Still good for 10 right?

Cryssy:  
Oh fuck

Geeg:  
What

Cryssy:  
I may have overslept and just realized that it is already 9:45

Geeg:  
Oh, do you want to change the time?

Cryssy:  
No no its ok, I can get ready fast, but now I have to explain to Daegen why I’m rushing out of the room.

Geeg:  
Just tell her we’re working on the project

Cryssy:  
You are so smart 😘

Geeg:  
Yeha

*Yeah

Whatever just go get ready!! 

😘

_________________________

Gigi laughed to herself then got her things together. She figured that even if Crystal was fast, she should still probably give her a few extra minutes. She started doodling a little picture of Crystal on a sticky note on her desk. Then she heard Widow shifting to get up so she quickly pulled off the sticky note and stuck it to her board full of them.

“Morning!” She said.

“Why are you awake and ready so early?” Widow replied, pulling her hair into a bun.

“Oh I have to go work on the project with Crystal. We’re just gonna go to the cafe or something.”

“Girl, if I know Crystal she is not awake yet.”

“Yeah she actually just woke up like five minutes ago, she said she’d be on time but I’m giving her a few minutes,” Gigi laughed.

“Yeah that sounds about right,” Widow said, “I hope y’all have fun and be safe.”

Gigi blushed.

“W-what do you mean?” She stuttered laughing.

“Ugh not like that, just don’t spill hot coffee on each other!” Widow said, “But if y’all were gonna…”

“Nope, I’m gonna stop you right there,” Gigi said, “She is hot as fuck but I don’t see a worl where she likes me so Imma enjoy what I have.”

“Whatever you say Barbie,” Widow said with a smirk, “But, just between you and me, I think you should shoot your shot eventually.”

“I’m leaving,” Gigi joked while gathering her things.

“Have fun!” Widow said laughing.

Operation: Crygi  
________________

Widow Von’Du:  
They’re hanging out again

To work on the project but still

Daegen Michelle:  
Yeah and Crystal woke up like 15 minutes before they have to be there lmao

Nicky Doll:  
That’s great, but why did we have to discover that Crystal made Gigi a custom shirt with their faces on it on instagram??

Jan Sport:  
Crystal basically proposed and Gigi still thinks she has no chance

Widow Von’Du:  
I literally told her to shoot her shot like 5 seconds ago but she didn’t seem to take me seriously

Jaida Hall:  
Knowing her, Crystal will have to be the one to ask her first, she’s never gonna think she has a shot…

Lux Kween:  
well knowing Crystal she will just make her 10 more shirts and think that counts as shooting her shot

Daya Betty:  
Yeah, but what can we even do

Jan Sport:  
A couple of useless Lesbians is what we have here

Daegen Michelle:  
Well I might have a plan….

________________________________

When Gigi got to the Cafe, Crystal was not there yet, as expected. She opted to just sit down at a corner table where it was a bit quieter to wait.

About five minutes later, she saw a slightly winded Crystal rush through the door and look around to see her. Gigi waved her down laughing at her slightly disheveled state.

“You look cute,” Gigi said with a smile.

“Me? Geeg, you look like a Barbie doll right now and I’m wearing paint covered overalls!”

“It’s cute on you though,” Gigi replied.

She really did think Crystal looked cute in her Lavender overalls with a checkered tube top and a half up half down bun. She didn’t have a full face of makeup but she did have on some eyeliner, lipstick, and of course a touch of glitter.

“Ok, well, glad you like it,” Crystal smiled, “Have you ordered yet? I hope you didn’t wait too long…”

“I haven’t, I literally got her like five minutes before you Crys.”

“Ok good, because since this is our official first date and I was late, I’m paying.”

“You don’t have to Crystal really,”

“Nope. It’s final, now tell me what you want and I’ll go order!” Crystal said, clapping her hands together.

“I’ll take an iced coffee and surprise me on the food,” Gigi said.

“Yes ma’am!” Crystal said, jumping up to go to the counter.

Gigi sat back and watched as Crystal enthusiastically spoke with the Barista who was actually Heidi from their art class. She snapped a few quick pictures because Crystal just looked so cute as she spoke and gestured to the girl behind the register. She got one particularly funny shot when Crystal finished ordering and turned to her with an emphatic double thumbs up.

She had been nervous that the date might be awkward but Crystal was her usual lively self which put Gigi at ease. She watched her pick up two coffees and balance two pastries in her arms before walking back to Gigi.

“Ok, so I panicked and just got one almond croissant and one chocolate because I didn’t know if you were allergic to nuts or something,” She explained, setting down the food.

“Actually they’re my favorite!” Gigi said beaming at Crystal’s relieved sigh.

“Good because I actually hate almonds,” she laughed, “and I 100% would have eaten that to please a pretty girl like you.”

“Then it was meant to be,” Gigi laughed.

They joked and chatted over their food and coffees, a whole hour passed, but to Gigi it felt like no time at all. When they were finished, Crystal suggested they go for a walk around campus and Gigi agreed.

They ended up walking to a bench in a little secluded garden behind the art building. They sat down next to each other and Crystal wrapped her arm over Gigi’s shoulders.

Gigi pulled out her phone and showed her the pictures she had taken in the cafe. 

“Wait, I have a great idea!” Crystal said after they laughed at her cheesy pose on the last one.

“What?” Gigi asked.

“Let’s do a mini photo shoot! This garden is so cute and your outfit is too cute not to be documented.”

“Ok! Tell me what to do then!”

Crystal guided her through some individual poses, even positioning her hair just right, then she decided that they needed some photos together. They set the Crystals phone on the bench and turned on the 3 second timer. 

They took a few serious pictures, posing and smiling, then right before the timer went off Crystal picked Gigi up bridal style, the picture was a bit blurry but they were both laughing. They continued taking some funny pictures with Gigi on Crystal’s back or both jumping in the air. 

“Ok, one more, I swear this is the last one.” Gigi said.

“Ok what’s the pose?”

“Close your eyes!” 

“Whatever you say,” Crystal laughed, closing her eyes.

Gigi set the timer then walked over to Crystal.

“Ok now open them!” She said while leaning in for a kiss.

Crystal gladly met her in a kiss right as the camera went off.

When they pulled back Crystal looked at her smiling.

“Hey Geeg, I know it’s only the first date, but do you wanna be my secret girlfriend?”

“Hm,” Gigi hummed pretending to consider it, “let’s see, do I want the hottest, funniest, coolest girl at this school to be my girlfriend? That’s a tough one.” 

Crystal just laughed.

“Seriously though, Geeg, I really like you and I like spending time with you and I feel like we have something special.”

“Me too,” Gigi smiled, “Yes, Crystal, I would love to be your girlfriend.”

____________________________________

After the date Gigi had gone back to her dorm seeing as it was already almost one and she wanted to finish up a bit of work before dinner.

“How’d it go?” Widow asked.

“Great,” Gigi said, texting Crystal to send her the photos.

“Can I see the drawing?” 

“What?” Gigi asked, distracted.

“The drawing you were working on with Crystal, for the project?”

“Oh, yeah,” Gigi said, scrambling internally for an excuse, “Well, actually mine was already done, Crystal just needed to finish hers today,” She said, pulling hers out of her portfolio.

“Here’s mine, so basically we have to draw each other and I wanted to draw Crystal in this dress I made!”

“Damn, you made that dress? Can I see it?” Widow asked, clearly impressed.

“Yeah for sure!”

Gigi pulled the dress out of its storage box. 

“So, it’s a bit small, but I just threw Cryssy into a corset real quick and it was cute as fuck!” Gigi explained.

She really was proud of her work and she loved to show it to people.

“That’s really cool Gigi! You’re gonna have to make me something sometime if it’s all that cute!”

“Oh totally! I love to make clothes for my friends!” She giggled, “Speaking of making clothes I was totally supposed to tell Crystal that Jan liked the shirt she made me. She wants to pay her to make one for her.”

“Good luck with that, Crystal is very particular about her art, she rarely makes the same thing twice,” Widow laughed.

“Hm, well I’m sure I can convince her.” 

“I’m sure you can!” Widow laughed, winking.

“Not what I meant Widow,” Gigi said, rolling her eyes but giggling.

“I know, I know,” Widow replied, “Anyway, don’t forget we’re gonna all hang out at Lux and Daya’s tonight at 6! Finish up any work you have now cause I have a feeling there will be alcohol involved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment what you think of the chapter! <3


	12. Cause You’re Out of This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and... Drama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, I hope you like it :)

Around five o’clock, Gigi finished the rest of her work. She and Widow ate some leftovers they had in their minifridge then got ready to head to Daya and Lux’s. Gigi touched up her makeup and decided to change from her white skirt into a pair of white shorts that were more comfortable for when she would inevitably end up sitting criss cross on the floor drunk.

They walked over to the other dorm and Gigi wasn’t surprised that they were there before Daegen and Crystal. Lux greeted them and told them to make themselves comfortable because she already had a plan for the night.

“Ok, so first we’re gonna watch Clueless, then we’re gonna watch a scary movie that Daya picked, then we’re gonna play games!” She explained.

“Sounds like a plan!” Widow laughed, settling into Daya’s desk chair.

Gigi was nervous, she never really liked horror. She was already a jumpy person and she was always the most scared person in the room when she watched scary movies. She could only pray that it was a cheesy old movie and not something actually terrifying. 

As she was thinking about the movie, there was a knock on the door that made her jump. Daya opened the door for Daegen and Crystal who combined brought the volume of the room to a ten.

“Who's ready to party?” Crystal yelled.

“I hope you have alcohol Lux cause Crystal is on crack today I swear. The bitch got up at 10 and never slowed down.” Daegen groaned.

Gigi made eye contact with Crystal for a moment. Crystal gave Gigi a wink then pulled a weird dance move waving her arms around.

“Crack.” Daegen said, flopping down on Lux’s bed.

“I’m just happy today!” Crystal said, pretending to be offended but clearly unbothered.

“Whatever, you better not talk through the whole movie though,” Daya warned as she pulled up Clueless.

“Clueless is iconic.” Gigi said, choosing a spot on the floor, back resting on Lux’s bed.

“I knew I liked you Gigi,” Lux said, “A woman who knows her shit.”

The girls settled into their spots. Daegen, Crystal, and Lux on Lux’s bed facing the screen, Daya and Widow taking the desk chairs, and Gigi sitting on the floor. Crystal scooted to the edge of the bed so she could tickle Gigi’s back with her feet, causing Gigi to yelp and turn to her with fake anger.

“You’re so nasty!” She told Crystal trying not to laugh.

“Only in bed,” Crystal said with a wink.

Gigi turned red and looked away at the screen.

“Whatever.” She said, far more timid.

The other girls only laughed.

They got most of the way through Clueless with only minor interruptions from Crystal and Lux making comments or jokes. Then during the wedding scene, Gigi heard a soft sniffling from above her. She turned and looked to see Crystal with tears running down her cheeks.

“Are you crying?” Gigi asked, knowing it was a stupid question but also very confused.

“She always cries at wedding scenes,” Daegen explained.

“They’re so happy!” Crystal wailed, laughing and crying, “Imagine loving someone so much and then you get to be with them forever!”

Gigi gave a soft smile. She actually found Crystal’s emotional reaction very cute and touching. She wanted to kiss her right there, but they had a cover to keep up. She settled for awkwardly patting Crystal’s knee.

“Aww, you’ll have a wedding someday Crystal,” She said, but evidently this was not the right thing to say because Crystal burst out in another wave of tears.

“I don’t know if she can handle that information right now,” Daya said laughing.

Gigi just looked at Crystal sympathetically and patted her knee again.

The movie came to an end and the girls got up to grab drinks, pee, and stretch out to prepare for the horror movie.

Gigi tried not to show how nervous she was, but her hands were shaking as she tried to hand Crystal her cup to refill.

“Are you ok?” Crystal asked in a soft voice, recently recovered from her emotional outburst.

“Yeah... yeah,” Gigi replied.

“Geeg for real, is something bothering you? You’re shaking like you do when you’re anxious.”

“It’s stupid…” Gigi said.

“Well I just cried at a fictional wedding so try me bitch,” Crystal joked.

“Gigi glanced around to make sure the other girls were occupied.

“I’m scared,” she whispered.

“Of what? The movie?” Crystal asked in a similarly hushed voice.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t really watch horror,” Gigi explained, “I’m already an anxious person so adding jumpscares and murder doesn’t really help.”

“We don’t have to watch it if you’re not comfortable! I can easily get Daya to pick a different movie!”

“No, no. I don’t want you all to change the plans just cause I’m jumpy, I’ll survive.” Gigi said, feeling bad for bringing it up at all.

“Ok, if you really want to, I won’t. But, if it’s ever too much, we’ll turn it off.”

“Ok, I swear I’ll be fine though.” Gigi said giving Crystal a small smile.

For the second time that night she really wanted to kiss the artist, but the other girls were all in the room and they weren’t distracted enough to not notice.

They all settled back into their spots, Gigi squeezing herself back between Crystal’s feet on the floor.

She only lasted about 20 minutes before there was a jumpscare and she yelped, grabbing onto Crystal’s pant leg and burying her face in it.

“Are you good Gigi?” Widow asked with a chuckle.

“Uh, yeah, just… didn’t see that one coming,” she lied.

It was only another 10 minutes before the next scare that sent her burying her face in Crystal’s leg, this time digging her nails into her calf through the purple fabric.

“Ow! Ok you know what,” Crystal said, “Get the fuck up here, my leg can’t take this abuse,” she joked.

“Sorry,” Gigi said.

“Nah, I’m fine, but seriously just get up here so you don’t upset the neighbors,” Crystal giggled.

“There’s no space,” Gigi said, looking at how the other girls were comfortably nestled into the pillows and blankets.

“Sit in my lap then, come on Geeg,” Crystal said, patting the bedding between her thighs and scooting all the way to the back.

Gigi hesitated. She was about to protest when Lux cut her off.

“Gigi, I love you, but I also love this movie, so sit down already,” She said, eyes glued to the screen.

Crystal took that as her cue to pull Gigi up onto the bed. They shifted around so that Gigi was laying back on Crystal’s chest, sitting between her legs. Gigi’s head was on Crystal’s shoulder and Crystal’s arms wrapped around her torso. She also pulled a large blanket up over them both so Gigi could duck her head under when something scary happened.

Anytime there was a jumpscare, she would jump but then be comforted by Crystal’s arms squeezing her into a hug. Then, during the second half of the film, Crystal appeared to lose interest in watching and leaned down to whisper in Gigi’s ear.

“This movie is so boring” She said, just loud enough for Gigi to hear.

Gigi couldn’t turn to face her without drawing attention so she just hummed in agreement.

“I wanted to kiss you earlier, but I guess I have to settle for this,” Crystal whispered.

“Same,” Gigi whispered, hoping Crystal could hear her ok.

She knew she could when she felt Crystal grab her hand and give it a squeeze under the blanket.

She smiled and relaxed, melting into Crystal and closing her eyes. Crystal made her feel safe, and despite the screams from the movie, Gigi actually managed to fall asleep in Crystal’s arms.

She awoke about 30 minutes later to the flash of a camera going off.

“This is the cutest shit I’ve ever seen,” Lux said looking at her phone screen.

“What?” Gigi asked, still not completely alert.

“You fell asleep during the movie, and I would be offended but it was pretty cute,” Daya said.

“Well, you were cute, Crystal looks like she’s trying to catch grapes in her mouth,” Lux corrected.

Gigi was slightly more awake now so she turned to look up at Crystal who she was still leaning on. Crystal’s head was thrown back against the wall and her mouth was hanging open. She was very much still asleep, so Gigi giggled and grabbed her phone. She took a selfie of her smiling with Crystal asleep over her shoulder.

“Should we wake her up?” Gigi asked.

“She’s a heavy sleeper, but you can try…” Widow replied.

Gigi thought for a second then grinned mischievously. She sat up enough to twist around to face Crystal. Then, she reached out her hands and jabbed them into Crystal’s sides, tickling her and cackling as the girl jumped up closing her mouth and looking confused.

“What the fuck?” Crystal said groggily.

“Wakey wakey Crystal! It’s time to play!” Daegen teased from across the room.

Crystal looked grumpy for a moment, but when she saw it was Gigi who had disturbed her sleep, she just gave a soft smile and pulled her into a bear hug.

“You’re gonna regret that Geeg,” She giggled, ruffling Gigi’s hair and tackling her down onto the bed.

Gigi almost regretted it when they both proceeded to roll off the bed, but she was too distracted mostly by pain but also by the feeling of Crystal’s body against hers.

Crystal landed on top of Gigi and quickly sat up on the other girl’s hips when they hit the floor.

“Fuck!” Gigi said holding the back of her head that she had bumped on the carpet.

“Holy shit, Geeg, are you ok?” Crystal asked frantically, “I’m so sorry, oh my god!”

“Fuck, yeah I just hit my head on the floor,” Gigi answered clenching her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut.

“Oh my god Crystal you killed her!” Daegen teased.

“Do you need some ice?” Daya asked, “I think we have some frozen fruit…”

Crystal moved her hands to hold Gigi’s head, scooting up to sit with her knees on either side of Gigi’s stomach. 

“Get the ice!” Crystal shouted, “Ah, fuck Geeg, I’m so sorry,” she said stroking Gigi’s cheek with her thumb.

“I’m ok, really, just hurt like a bitch,” Gigi said letting go of her head and laying down with her hands on her chest. 

She kept her eyes closed and tried to breathe deeper so the pain would dissipate faster. She had to admit that the feeling of Crystal’s hand on her cheek was helping to distract from the pain, so she moved one hand to Crystal’s thigh and gave a comforting squeeze.

“Geeg can you open your eyes for a sec, I wanna check you for concussion,” Crystal asked softly, placing the frozen fruit under her head.

“How do you know how to do that?” Widow asked from the sidelines texting Gigi’s friends to ask about her medical information just in case they had to take her somewhere.

“I was a lifeguard at the local pool for like 3 summers, duh,” Crystal explained, “ok Geeg, tell me is your vision blurry at all?”

“No, I can see ok.”

“Ok and do you have a headache?”

“Not really, the back of my head is the only spot that hurts.”

“Great, that’s good, um,” Crystal thought for a minute trying to remember the symptoms, “Do you feel like you’re gonna throw up?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Ok, cool, um can you stand up?”

“No.” Gigi giggled.

“What? Are you ok, did you hit something else?” Crystal asked panicked.

“You’re sitting on her, dumbass.” Daegen said.

“Oh, shit,” Crystal got up and offered her hand to Gigi.

Gigi took her hand and was pulled up to standing.

“Ok last question, do you feel off balance or dizzy when you’re up?” Crystal asked.

Gigi took a moment to check.

“No, I think I’m ok really, I probably just have a bump on my head. Thank you for your expertise though,” she answered.

“Of course! I’m here to save lives and smoke weed. And I'm all out of weed.”

“You’re out of weed?” Lux asked, upset.

“Yeah, sorry,” Crystal replied, “But at least we have drinks!”

“Hell yeah, let’s play a game already!” Widow laughed, forgetting that she had texted Gigi’s friends just minutes earlier.

Then Gigi’s phone started buzzing.

“Hello?” She said hitting the green button.

“Gigi are you okay? What happened?” ah, it’s Jackie.

“Ugh, mom, I’m fineeee.” Gigi answered, “How did you even hear anything happened?”

“Widow asked for your medical insurance, what happened?”

“I fell.”

“Where? How?”

“Off the bed, I was attacked by a sleepy Crystal.”

“And you’re hurt?”

“I hit my head but I swear I’m ok, Crystal checked me for a concussion.”

“Hm, let me talk to her, I don’t trust you.”

“Ugh, fine,” Gigi said, handing Crystal the phone.

Crystal looked confused but took the call. The group watched her go from nervous to embarrassed to laughing as she answered Jackie’s numerous questions about her part in the fall and then her qualifications as a first aid administrator. Apparently Jackie was satisfied with her answers because when Gigi got the phone back all she got was a ‘be careful’ and ‘have fun’.

“Sorry Jackie's such a mom,” Gigi said turning to the group who had mostly settled into a circle on the floor.

“It’s kinda cute, she seems to care about you a lot,” Daya said,

“It’s cause I’m the baby, she’s used to taking care of everyone already and as the youngest she pays extra attention to me,” Gigi shrugged.

“Aww, baby Geeg,” Crystal laughed.

“You almost killed a baby Crystal, I wouldn’t be laughing,” Daegen teased.

“I said I was sorry! I wasn’t even all the way awake!”

“I forgive you for the attempted murder,” Gigi giggled, “Let’s play already.”

The girls played enough rounds of Never Have I Ever to get sufficiently drunk, then Daegen whispered something to Lux.

“Yes!” Lux squealed, “Let’s play truth or dare!”

“Ugh, fine.” Crystal agreed, sitting back on her hands.

“Sure,” Gigi said, feeling buzzed enough to not be as nervous as usual.

“I wanna go first! I’m bored,” Widow replied.

Lux then dared Widow to call a random number, nobody answered to her disappointment. Widow then made Daegen name her celebrity crushes from all of high school. Then Daegen got a glint in her eye and looked at Crystal.

“Fuck, D, what is it?” Crystal said recognizing the look.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare. I’m not a pussy,” Crystal said, squinting suspiciously.

“I dare you to show them your tattoo and your piercing!” Daegen said.

“Whatever.”

Gigi was confused when Crystal took off her shirt until she saw the tattoo just above her breast.

“What is it?” Gigi asked.

“Don’t make me say it.” 

“It says One Direction!” Widow cackled.

“I got it at a concert! I didn’t know they were gonna break up!” Crystal defended.

They all laughed then Daegen got the glint back in her eye.

“Now show them the piercing.”

“Ugh, I hate you.” Crystal said.

Then, to Gigi’s shock, she started to unhook her bra. Gigi felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she glanced around at the other girls nervously before looking back at Crystal. 

“Okay,” she said holding her bra to her chest, “If you don’t want to see titties look away now.”

Gigi blushed but decidedly did not look away.

“Ta-da!” Crystal yelled, dropping her bra.

Gigi was frozen for a second just looking at Crystal’s breasts, then she noticed the small flash of silver on one of her nipples.

“You have a nipple piercing?” Gigi said, gaze still fixed on the little metal bar.

“Mmhm” Crystal said, “Got it on my 18th birthday, so like about 6 months ago?”

“Ugh, I love a good nipple piercing!” Lux said, “Very hot.”

“Yeah, I thought about getting one, but I thought it would be too painful,” Daya said.

“Yeah it hurt like a bitch, but I actually love it,” Crystal said, reaching down to twist it.

The action made Gigi sweat. Crystal was possibly the hottest person she had ever seen and she had a fucking nipple piercing. She felt heat pool in her stomach and hoped nobody would notice how much this was affecting her.

“Ok, attention whore, put your nips away before Gigi explodes.” Daegen said.

Gigi blushed even more if possible and made eye contact with Crystal for a quick second as she pulled her shirt back on. She sent Gigi a little wink which made her turn her face to the ground.

“Gigi,” she started.

“Huh?” Gigi said looking up at her.

“Truth or dare?” she smirked.

“Truth,” Gigi said, praying Crystal would take pity and go easy on her.

“What are you thinking about right now?” She smirked.

“I,” She stuttered, “Uh, nothing?” she said unconvincingly.

“Oh so you’re not thinking about my sexy nipple?” Crystal teased.

“Uh,” Gigi said, glancing at the other girls, “Maybe a little…”

“Woooo! Gigi, get it!” Lux whooped.

“Gigi thinks Crystal is sexy!” Daya teased.

“I hate it here.” Gigi said putting her head in her hands.

“Aww, she’s just a baby guys, maybe she hasn’t seen titties before,” Crystal giggled.

“Oh my g- I have seen titties before!” Gigi groaned.

“OOOH! Whose titties?” Widow asked.

“Nicky’s…” she whispered.

“Whose?” Lux asked.

“Nicky’s.”

“Oh, wait, is that it?” Widow asked, confused, “like you haven’t see all your friends’?”

“I didn’t wanna be weird....” Gigi responded.

“Oh my god you poor closeted baby,” Crystal said pouting and pulling Gigi into a hug.

Gigi was just drunk enough to be emotional. Crystal didn’t need to be drunk to be emotional in the first place. Crystal ended up crying which made Gigi cry and laugh at the same time.

“It’s not a big deal…” Gigi said.

“I’m just so sad you had to hide it for so long,” Crystal sobbed into her shoulder.

“Why do we always end up talking about me when we do this?” Gigi giggled wetly. 

“Cause Crystal and Lux are obsessed with you,” Daegen replied, typing something on her phone.

They all giggled and Crystal calmed down and pulled back. Within a few minutes they were back to playing Truth or Dare. The dares got worse and the truths got deeper as the group drank. They agreed to do one last round after Daya had to drink an ice cream, pickle smoothie and Widow had to swap clothes with Daegen.

“Gigi,” Daegen said, “Truth or Dare, last one.”

“Fuck it, dare.” Gigi said, taking a shot.

“I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Crystal.”

“Wait how does that even work?” Gigi asked.

“We lock both of you in that tiny closet back there for seven minutes and see what happens,” she chuckled.

Gigi tried to look annoyed but she was actually happy to get some alone time with Crystal for the first time that night.

“Ok, you useless lesbians, get in.” Lux said opening her wardrobe which was barely big enough for both of them standing up.

“This is stupid,” Crystal said stepping in, “Make sure we don’t get stuck or I’ll use your clothes as craft supplies.”

Gigi got in after her and they had to hold each other’s elbows for balance. Daegen gave them one last look as she shut and locked the door.

“Ok, I’m setting a timer and starting some music so do whatever you want,” she teased from outside the door.

They listened for the footsteps to walk away and the other girls to start talking about something else.

“So…” Gigi started, but she was cut off by Crystal pulling her into a kiss.

When she pulled away they both giggled and rested their foreheads against each other.

“I have been waiting to kiss you this whole time,” Crystal whispered.

“Me too,” Gigi whispered back.

“I really am sorry for hurting you earlier,” she mumbled.

“Well, I’m fine now, but if you want you can kiss me better…” Gigi suggested with a small smile.

Crystal laughed and grabbed her face, placing a wet kiss on her forehead then one on her mouth.

“All better?”

“Hmm, maybe try one more time,” Gigi giggled.

Crystal pulled her into another kiss, the both smiled into it and it turned into a tight hug with each girl resting her head on the other’s shoulder.

“You’re so good at hugs,” Gigi sighed, closing her eyes even though it was already too dark to see much.

“Maybe it’s cause I love hugging you,” Crystal hummed back.

They sat for a few more minutes just holding each other and giggling. Then Crystal pulled back and looked at Gigi with a smirk.

“OK, what’s our plan?” She asked, “They wanted us to makeout at least so we have to come up with a good story.”

“Hm, well I could sit down and say I couldn’t get back up?” Gigi suggested.

“That might work, what do we say we did though?”

“What if we say we argued, like pretend to be mad at each other.”

“Wait ok that’s good!” Crystal squeaked, “Ok there’s not much time left so sit down.”

She helped Gigi settle onto the floor and they both put on disgruntled faces. They heard the timer go off so they started their speal.

“I don’t see how that’s my fault!” Crystal exclaimed in a slightly louder voice.

“How? Give me one reason it isn’t Crystal.” Gigi responded.

Luckily, they didn’t have to come up with much more. Daegen opened the closet smiling, then looked down at Gigi confused.

“How about you give me a reason Gigi! Because I really don’t think you’re remembering things right!” Crystal said exasperated before stepping out of the closet and walking off annoyed.

“Do not try to play the victim here Crystal!” Gigi shouted at her back while standing up out of the closet.

“I need a drink.” Crystal said to Lux before grabbing the bottle and walking to the chair on the other side of the room.

Gigi had to hold back a smile. Their act was playing perfectly, and their slightly inebriated states only backed up the character. She looked at Crystal then crossed her arms in a huff.

“I’m gonna take a walk.” She said heading out of the room.

“Oh fuck, what happened?” Lux said as Gigi slammed the door.

Gigi let herself break into a smile then decided to just hide out in the laundry room at the end of the hall. She didn’t have her jacket so she couldn’t go outside, plus it was dark.

Her phone buzzed with a text from Crystal.

Crystal 🥰  
________________________

Cryssy:  
that worked perfectly

daegen’ s interrogating me now tho :/

Geeg:  
I have such an adrenaline rush

Or maybe I’m drunk

Either way that was fun

Cryssy:  
Lol I just told the girls I don’t wanna talk about it

But now they’re taking your side in our fake fight

I’m kinda offended

Geeg:  
Yeah they love me more ig

Ok they really love me they’re blowing up my phone lol

I’m just gonna say leave me alone lmao

Cryssy:  
Where r u anyway

Geeg:  
I just went to the laundry room lmao

Cryssy:  
Warning u now, they sent Daya to go look for u

I gotta put my phone down, Daegen’s asking who I’m texting 

😘

Geeg:  
Ok I’ll act upset if she finds me 

😘

Gigi pulled up her snapchat to strategically smudge her eyeliner as if she had cried. Then she sat on a dryer and slouched over waiting for Daya to find her.

After several boring minutes of waiting she heard the door open and looked up to see Daya standing in front of her.

“Hey Geeg,” she said walking over looking concerned, “You ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“So something happened with you and Crys, wanna talk about it?” She said sitting next to Gigi.

“No, not really.” Gigi said looking down.

“Ok, well whatever it is, I’m sure you can talk through it.”

“I don’t know if she wants to,” Gigi said, sniffing for effect.

“Crystal is a big sweetie, she can get upset sometimes but she always calms down and figures it out. You're both drunk and emotional, I’m sure tomorrow you can talk and work it out.”

Gigi just shrugged.

“Hey, how about you come back to the room and we can watch a vine compilation or something.” Daya suggested patting Gigi’s knee.

“Nobody should leave tonight sad, ok?” She added.

“Ok,” Gigi said, not moving.

“There we go,” Daya said leaning in to give Gigi a hug, “now forget about whatever Crystal did, and I’m sure it was Crystal because you are an angel, and we’ll head back.”

Gigi gave a small giggle then hopped down off the dryer. Daya smiled at her then led her back to the room.

When she walked into the room it looked like things had happened since she texted Crystal. Lux and Daegen were back to watching TV and Widow was sitting on the bed with Crystal quietly discussing something.

They all looked up at Gigi when she entered and she would have been embarrassed if she wasn’t so proud of their act. She looked at Crystal and had to hold back a grin when Crystal gave her a sly thumbs up and a wink.

“Hey Gigi,” Widow said, “Crystal wants to apologize to you privately, but you don’t have to go if you’re not comfortable yet.”

“I,” she looked to Crystal who gave a slight nod, “Ok, I guess.”

“Lovely, now if you wanna go back to our room you can, or Daegen said you can go to theirs,” Widow explained. “Feel free to text if you want a mediator, but it seems like this might be a more private matter.”

“Everybody is staying till 12, and it’s only 10:30, so just come on back when you’re done ok?” Lux said.

“Yeah, and if you start fighting again please just come back or text, we would rather not have this escalate,” Widow said.

Daya looked at Gigi and made sure she was really ok to go then she gave her a reassuring hug and walked over to say something to Crystal. She hugged Crystal and then Crystal walked to the doorway where Gigi was waiting.

“We can go talk in my room,” She said.

Gigi nodded and walked out the door.

Once they were in the hall they dropped their act and grinned at each other.

“We are so good!” Crystal whispered excitedly.

“The best!” Gigi giggled.

Then they made their way to Crystal’s room, talking about their individual experiences that night.

Operation: Crygi  
________________  
Daegen Michelle:  
Bad news guys

Jan Sport:  
O no! What happened??

Daegen Michelle:  
The two idiots somehow got into a fight when I made them play seven minuted in heaven :/

Jaida Hall:  
About what??

Daya Betty:  
Gigi wouldn’t say

I had to go find her after she walked out upset

Lux Kween:  
Crystal wouldn’t say either but i think she started it

She kinda broke down saying it was all her fault and she had to apologize

Jackie Cox:  
Gigi walked out? She only does that when she’s really upset…

Widow Von’Du:  
Well I convinced her to go with Crystal to a different room so she could apologize

Crys seems real broken up about it

Nicky Doll:  
What could have happened? They were in a closet!

Lux Kween:  
thats what i wanna kno

like they were literally asleep on each others arms like an hour ago

Jan Sport:  
OMG please tell me there’s pics!!

*Lux Kween sent one attachment*

Jan Sport:  
🥺🥺🥺🥺

Jackie Cox:  
Adorable!

Nicky Doll:  
They better figure this shit out so we can get more pics like that

Daegen Michelle:  
Literally 🥴

________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Was it cute? Was it too long? What do you think is gonna happen? Let me know..


	13. Galaxy, Space, and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "fight" is resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left you hanging for literally like three months, I plan to finish this faster than that, I swear. Unfortunately I just had no time or motivation during school, but I'm all good now, so you can expect more within the month. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it a little, as always lmk what you think!

Gigi and Crystal decided to go to Crystal and Daegen’s room since it was at least in the same building and they didn’t want to walk outside in the cold. Once they got there Crystal quickly unlocked the door and pulled Gigi inside, pulling her into a kiss as well.

“I feel kinda bad, but I wanted some alone time with you so I told Widow that I said something really mean to you, that I would never actually say of course, and she believed it enough to force me to apologize.” Crystal blurted out all at once.

“Well what did you tell her?”

“Oh, come on, I don’t wanna say, it's just a fake argument starter…”

“Crys, I won’t be mad just tell me, I know it’s a lie!”

“I said….” Crystal sighed, “I said I called you a bitch with a flat ass and no brain….”

“Crys…” 

“I know! I’m sorry! I took the lie too far,”

“Crystal... “

“I didn’t think you would hear the fake insult I made up as an excuse to Widow…”

“Crystal!”

“What?”

“Crystal, you were right. I AM a dumb bitch with no ass,” Gigi giggled.

Crystal sighed and relaxed.

“Well I still am sorry because I think you are an extremely smart bitch with a great ass.”

“Yeah?” Gigi asked, turning around and looking over her shoulder suggestively.

“Yeah,” Crystal giggled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Gigi’s waist.

Gigi smirked and turned around pulling Crystal into a kiss.

“Well we shouldn’t take more than 30 minutes or they might come and check on us, so that means we only have 25 minutes left,” Gigi said holding Crystal’s face in her hands.

The girls giggled and dissolved back into making out.

Operation: Crygi  
________________  
Widow Von’Du:  
Ok so Crystal told me what she said to Gigi and it’s honestly pretty bad…

I was waiting to see if she agreed to leave before telling y’all

Jackie Cox:  
Oh no… can you tell us what it was?

Widow Von’Du:  
She told gigi she was “a bitch with a flat ass and no brain”

Jaida Hall:  
Shit…

I mean she’s not wrong but still…

Jackie Cox:  
Jaida, not the time.

Jaida Hall:  
Sorry… I was joking

Nicky Doll:  
Yeah we know

it would be funny in other circumstances 

Daegen Michelle:  
Well she agreed to talk it out and it’s only been like 10 minutes so there’s still hope

Jan Sport:  
Gigi doesn’t usually hold a grudge against a friend so it should be okay

Jaida Hall:  
Should we text her and ask how it’s going?

Daya Betty:  
I don’t think so… 

I think we should let them talk ot out

Lux Kween:  
Crystal can say things she doesn’t mean when she’s upset but she usually apologizes right away

shes a softy, like winnie the pooh, with titties

Jan Sport:  
What the fuck Lux

Jackie Cox:  
I just hope it was all a joke or a misunderstanding

Widow Von’Du:  
I think it was, I can’t imagine Crystal saying something like that sincerely..

Nicky Doll:  
I hope so, this would not be good for our plan..

Widow Von’Du:  
All we can do now is wait  
____________________________________________________

“And then I said, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, why would I be eying your husband?’ and she was like ‘because you’re a little slut who works for the devil’ and I was like ‘well yeah but why would I want him, does he look like a woman to you?’ and she looked like her blood was gonna boil right out of her ears!” Crystal said in a fit of giggles.

“I still don’t understand why you asking if he wanted help with his groceries gave her that idea!” Gigi said, cuddled up to Crystal in her bed.

“I think it’s cause I was wearing fishnets?” Crystal guessed. Then she leaned over to peck Gigi on the nose.

“We should head back soon…” Gigi sighed.

“Yeah, I’m surprised we made it this long without a text from anyone…”

“I didn’t bring my phone so I wouldn’t know…” 

“You didn’t?”

“No, why?”

“Well neither did I,” Crystal said suddenly worried.

“Fuck what if they tried to text or call and they think we’re dead or something?” she said frantically.

“It’s only been like 30 minutes Crys, also they would have checked on us if they thought we were dead.”

“Fuck, you’re right.” Crystal sighed, “They probably will come here soon though so we either need to head back or prepare to look like we were talking it out..”

“What’s our make-up story? Do we just say we worked it out or will they ask for more?”

“I’ll just say it was a joke and I didn’t really mean it but you got upset before I could explain.”

“Works for me! Now let’s fix up our makeup.”

The girls touched up with Crystal’s make-up wipes and a little lip gloss and as they were about to leave there was a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Crystal said, putting on a more somber face.

She opened the door to find Widow.

“Hey,” she said, “we were a little worried and you didn’t answer anyone’s texts…”

“Sorry about that, really, we both left our phones, but I promise we’re okay and we were about to head back, geeg was just fixing her makeup first.”

“So you talked it out?” Widow asked.

“Yes, I explained that I didn’t really mean what I said and apologized.”

Widow nodded then looked behind Crystal to Gigi who was still looking in the mirror poking at her makeup.

“You good G?”

“Well actually yes,” she joked, “but to answer your question, yes we worked it all out and I just needed a moment to calm down.”

“Glad to hear it, but how about we head back to party city and play some drinking games, huh?”

“Of course!”

“Absolutely!”

The trio made their way back to the room, Crystal and Gigi trying to lighten the mood without blowing their cover and Widow just happy they were all okay.

When they got back the three girls in the room looked up from the game of cards they were playing and all glanced between the girls to check the vibe.

“They worked it out, we’re good to go!” Widow announced, “now let’s play a real game!”

Crystal saw a strange glint in Daegen’s eye but she chose to ignore it in favor of sitting down next to Gigi on the floor between Lux and Widow.

“Let’s play never have I ever!” Lux suggested.

“Ok, but less drinking, I don’t want another fight breaking out!” Widow suggested poking Gigi.

“Fine,” Lux said, “Instead of a shot just take a sip of whiteclaw, it’s basically water.”

“Whatever, let’s just start,” Daegen said, “Never have I ever, uh, done a flip.”

“That’s a stupid question,” Crystal started, “Who the fuck…”

Gigi quietly took a sip.

“What!? You can do a flip?” Crystal said when she saw.

“Yeah... “

“How did I not know this?”

“You never asked.”

“Do a flip!” Lux shouted.

“Yeah let’s see Gigi!” Daegen encouraged.

“Ok but I should go in the hall, there’s no space here,” Gigi said standing up.

“Don’t hurt yourself! Jackie will kill me,” Crystal shouted as she walked out of the room.

“I gotta record this,” Widow said, pulling out her phone as Gigi lined herself up to go straight down the hall.

Gigi turned to face them and did a little smile and wink before turning around and doing a perfect roundoff backhandspring down the hall. She stood up with a little salute and a grin before skipping back to her friends giggling.

“Well shit that was great,” Lux said.

“You are so fucking cool,” Crystal said looking at Gigi in awe.

“I know,” she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Allright, let's get back to playing now, but I’m definitely posting that to my story,” Widow chuckled.

They all sat back down and went around the circle giving prompts and giggling when people had to drink. Then it got to Gigi.

“Never have I ever been 18!” She smirked.

“Oh, fuck you,” Daegen said taking a sip.

“That’s cheating!” Crystal said bumping her shoulder into Gigi’s as she took a sip.

Widow was next.

“If you wanna play dirty I’ll play dirty! Never have I ever been a 17 year old virgin!” She said sticking her tongue out.

“Low blow Von’Du,” Gigi said, taking a sip, “Maybe I’m waiting ‘till marriage,’ she joked.

“Yeah, and I’m dating a man!” Crystal laughed.

They all laughed. They continued to go around taking sips and laughing at the stupid suggestions.

“Never have I ever eaten sushi!”

“Never have I ever passed out cold!”

“Never have I ever had a crush on my teacher!”

Then Widow felt brave.

“Never have I ever had a crush on someone in this room.”

They all laughed then Crystal, Lux, Gigi, and Daya all took sips.

“Ok, spill it you guys! Who?” Daegen laughed.

“In third grade I liked Crystal when I saw her at art camp, then I met her and realised she’s a demon,” Lux said.

“Oh my god! Same!” Daya said.

“Damn, I pull all the ladies,” Crystal said, raising her brow suggestively.

“Yeah, in third grade maybe…” Widow joked.

“Hey Gigi took a sip too!” Lux pointed out, “Who is it Gigi?”

“Um, I don’t wanna say, it was pretty recent obviously…” 

“No don’t worry, we can take it! We’re all lovely ladies here,” Lux said pushing the matter.

“Eh, I don’t know…”

“I can call Nicky and ask,” Daegen teased, “I know you had to tell her... “

“Fuck, no! I’ll say it, but this was when we first met, don’t be weird about it…” 

“Course not,” Daya said.

“Okay, well, when Crystal spilled coffee on me I thought she was cute…”

“Haha! I’m leading 3 nothing! You all love me you bastards!”

“Hey you took a sip too!” Gigi pointed out.

“How could I not have a crush on one of you lovely ladies!” Crystal joked brushing off the question, “We’re all so gorgeous... “

“Cop out!” Daegen yelled, “It was Gigi, she told me!”

Gigi blushed a deep pink and Crystal swatted at Daegen, faking anger.

“Whatever,” Crystal deflected, “Daegen had a crush on her boss who was like 40!”

“Hey, he was hot and I was young and dumb!”

“Daegen wants a sugar daddy!” Lux teased.

They dissolved into a fit of laughter after Daegen swung a pillow at Lux.

“Hey guys it’s almost 12 so we can either pack up and go to bed or we can watch a movie and you all can sleep here tonight, but either way we have to quiet down cause it’s almost quiet hours,” Daya said.

“Sleepover!” Lux yelled.

“Do we have to sleep on the floor?” Widow asked.

“We can all probably squish into the beds if we try hard enough, just nobody fall off in their sleep…” Daya said.

“Crystal snores! I call Daya and Widow!” Daegen said.

“Fine we can all fit on my bed I think,” Daya said.

“Ugh, gross, Crystal takes up the whole bed AND snores, I’m sleeping in my pillow fort,” lux said climbing into the small fort under her bed which was just big enough for her to curl up.

“Well, good luck dealing with that mess Gigi, just don’t fall off and hit your head again,” Widow joked.

“Whatever,” Gigi said, “Put on whatever movie you want cause I’m going to sleep.”

“Let’s watch It!” Daya suggested.

The girls all agreed besides Gigi who laid down and closed her eyes and Lux who had already passed out in her fort.

Gigi was still a bit frightened from what she could hear of the movie so she buried her face in Crystal’s back who was sitting up next to her.

By the time the movie ended, Gigi was dead asleep and Crystal’s arms were wrapped protectively around her in her half asleep state. Daya, Widow, and Daegen settled in with Widow in the middle, Daegen facing the wall, and Daya facing out with her head on Widow’s shoulder and widows arm wrapped behind both their necks. Crystal turned off the TV then turned to hold Gigi in her arms pressing a kiss to her forehead before drifting off.


	14. A New Dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected, but I hope you enjoy it! I finally got some inspiration to write some more! I just hope it stays with me. Also, warning: I wrote most of this at 4 am and didn't edit much.

Crystal was the last to wake up, meaning she woke up at 2pm to an empty room. She picked up her phone and saw a few notifications. One was from Daya telling her that they had decided to grab lunch and didn’t want to wake her. It was from around 1 o’clock so she figured they’d be back soon and went to her room so she could shower and get dressed. 

After she got out of the shower she saw a text from Daegen.

Daegen The Smell  
________________________

Daegen The Smell:  
You better be up by now, meet us at Target in 30  
_______________________

The text was only a few minutes old, so she had about 15 minutes to get dressed before leaving to walk to the Target just off campus. She threw on a button up that looked like a bowling alley carpet and some jeans then quickly applied her makeup. 

As she walked out the door of her building she couldn’t help but wonder why they were all heading to Target. It wasn’t completely unusual, but usually only two or three of them would go together for snack or grocery runs. She didn’t have any more time to ponder because she quickly arrived at Target, opting to wait outside since she was about 5 minutes early (a rare occurrence). She pulled out her phone to let Daegen know she was there, but as soon as she sent the text, somebody called her name.

“Crystal you lazy bitch! How was your 12 hour rest?” Daegen teased, walking up from the opposite direction Crystal had come.

“Refreshing,” she giggled.

“Hey Crys,” Gigi said as she and the other girls walked up to them.

“Hey Geege,” she replied, then addressing the group: “Hey guys, sorry I slept so long, you could have woken me up!”

“We tried,” Lux replied.

“Oops,” Crystal smiled, “by the way, what’s with the emergency Target run?”

“Gigi, tell her,” Widow said.

“Tell me what?” Crystal asked.

“So you know how Gigi’s birthday is in December?” Lux jumped in.

“Yeah, it’s gotta be coming up pretty soon…” Crystal remembered.

“More like in 3 days.”

“What?” Crystal asked, shocked, “Geege why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know… it’s not like a big deal or anything…”

“Gigi it’s your eighteenth birthday! You’re becoming a woman!”

“I got my period when I was twelve.” Gigi deadpanned.

That received a chuckle from a few girls, but mostly they were just silently observing the conversation.

“You’re gonna be an adult!” Crystal shrieked, jumping up and down, unbothered by Gigi’s deflections.

“Crystal loves birthday parties,” Daya added.

“Why? I haven’t even had a party since I was, like ten,” Gigi asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“OH MY GOD, GIGI! I’M GOING TO THROW YOU THE BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY EVER!” Crystal shouted, grabbing Gigi’s hands.

“Ok,” Gigi replied, smiling mostly because of the older girl’s enthusiasm. “What do we need? Like a pinata or something?”

“NO. No more pinata’s Crystal,” Daegen interjected.

“Pleeeease?” Crystal whined.

“Why no pinatas?” Gigi asked.

“At my eighteenth birthday party, Crystal made herself into a pinata that shot confetti out the butt.”

“What the fuck Crystal?” Widow asked.

“It was fun! Everyone loved it!” Crystal laughed.

“You ended up with children beating you with sticks.”

“I couldn’t even feel it through the boxes!”

“No pinatas.”

“What about a normal one?” Crystal begged.

“Ugh, fine, but only if it's full of good candy, no more gum.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Crystal shouted, pulling Daegen into a hug.

“And no metal bats.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Crystal agreed with a salute.

Crystal turned back to Gigi and grinned.

“Who do you want to invite?” She asked.

“Oh, um, well I would love to see my friends from the east coast, but it’s definitely too short notice.”

“I wish I knew sooner, I totally could have convinced them to come,” Crystal said with a sympathetic look.

“Other than that, I guess just you guys.”

“No one from any of your classes?” Crystal suggested.

“Nobody that would feel left out if they didn’t get an invite,” Gigi replied, “I mostly hang out with you guys.”

“Well we’ll save money on food then!” Crystal replied, undeterred.

With that they made their way into Target. Crystal then divided them up to get different supplies. She sent Widow and Daya to pick out decorations, Lux and Daegen to get snacks, and took Gigi with her to find a cake.

Once they were sufficiently separated from the other girls Crystal stopped walking and turned to face Gigi.

“Ok so we shouldn’t actually get a cake until the day of so it’s fresh.”

“Ok, so what are we doing?” Gigi asked.

“Finding you a present!” Crystal exclaimed.

“Ok, isn’t that usually a surprise though?”

“I know you have a very specific taste so I wanted to let you help.” Crystal answered.

“It’s really not that important Crystal, I’m sure I’ll love whatever you pick.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t like what Lux would pick, she’s a terrible gift giver, not for lack of trying, just for lack of knowing what normal people like,” Crystal said with a giggle, “I texted everyone else to pick you something but I’m giving Lux a little help.”

“I hope nobody is spending too much…” Gigi said.

“I wouldn’t be too worried, this is Target not the mall.”

With that, they began wandering the aisles looking for something Crystal approved of and Gigi didn’t think was too expensive.

Operation: Crygi  
____________________

Widow Von’Du:  
Why didn’t y’all tell us Gigi’s birthday was so soon?

Jan Sport:  
OMG I totally forgot that you guys didn’t know!!!

Daya Betty:  
Well now Crystal is planning a last minute birthday bash

Daegen Michelle:  
Honestly it's probably better she didn’t have the time to plan more or we would be spending a lot more money

Nicky Doll:  
What is the plan?

Daya Betty:  
So far… snacks and decorations from Target

I’m guessing it’ll be at Crystal’s dorm

Jaida Hall:  
How many people can fit in a dorm room?

Lux Kween:  
36 if you pack them in

10 comfortably tho

Widow Von’Du:  
It’s just the six of us though

Jackie Cox:  
There’ll be just enough space then.

Lux Kween:  
i mean yeah kind of a small party tho

Jaida Hall:  
I think ten people is pretty good

Lux Kween:  
im confused

Nicky Doll:  
We’re coming bitches!!!

Jan Sport:  
We booked a flight months ago! 

Really meant to tell you but I forgot in all the Crygi happenings

Widow Von’Du:  
Seriously?! That’s amazing!

Well y’all better get more snacks then…

Jackie Cox:  
I’m very excited to meet you girls!

We all are

Daya Betty:  
Same here!

Don’t tell Crystal though, the girl cannot keep a secret to save her life

Jaida Hall:  
Gotcha 

______________________________________________

The girls spent about an hour at Target getting snacks and supplies. Gigi eventually decided that a new pair of earrings was an appropriate gift and Crystal happily bought them as well as a small gift bag to give to Lux so she could at least add whatever weird things she wanted with the main gift. Knowing Lux, Crystal warned Gigi that she would likely receive some weird knick knacks.

Gigi was just happy to feel like her new friends really cared about her like she cared about them. She knew she could plan something during winter break with her old friends, but she was a little sad they wouldn’t be at her first birthday party in years. Nevertheless, she knew that the party would be a good time and she would also get to spend her birthday with her girlfriend. It was truly a win-win situation in her eyes.

*************************************

For the next couple of days the girls went to their classes as normal, and the night before Gigi’s birthday Crystal took her out to dinner. They could only really afford to go to Chili’s but it was a good time.

When they got back to Gigi’s dorm around seven she knew Widow was going to be out late because of her night lecture giving her and Crystal a solid two hours. She knew it was the best opportunity to discuss her thoughts with Crystal.

“So my birthday tomorrow…”

“Is going to be great,” Crystal finished her sentence for her.

“Of course, but also I was thinking…”

“Hm?” Crystal hummed encouraging her to continue.

“Maybe we should tell everyone.”

“That we’re dating?” 

“Yeah.” Gigi breathed out. She was nervous, what if Crystal didn’t want everyone to know?

“Ok!” Crystal agreed.

“Really?”

“Yeah why not?” Crystal said, cocking her head to the side.

“Nothing, I just didn’t think you’d agree so fast,” Gigi giggled.

“I have one request!” Crystal added.

“What?”

“Can it be fun?” Crystal asked.

“Fun how?” Gigi asked.

“We could make a slideshow! Or we could wear T-shirts saying, like ‘Crystal + Gigi 4 ever’ with, like the number four!”

“Ok I see what you're saying…” 

“Oh my god, what if we just like started acting like we act when we’re alone but we don’t mention it at all, like, they ask about it and we can just answer honestly,” Crystal said.

“Okay, that could be fun!” Gigi giggled.

“Like when you get there I’ll just kiss you right on the lips like I always want to but have to restrain myself from doing!” Crystal rambled.

“Oh my god you are the love of my life,” Gigi said, mostly to herself, chuckling.

They both stopped giggling and looked each other in the eyes. Gigi was worried she might have messed up.

“Really?” Crystal asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Gigi said after a pause. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Geege,” Crystal said and they both grinned.

“Really?” Gigi asked, grinning.

“Definitely,” Crystal replied, then she pulled Gigi in by the waist, kissing her deeply.

They proceeded to make out and repeat “I love you”s back and forth between giggles. 

After a few minutes they relocated to Gigi’s bed where they cuddled. Gigi ended up scrolling through TikTok, showing Crystal her favorite ones while Crystal worked on last minute arrangements for the party including the cake and setting the party time. They were so entangled in their bubble of warmth and comfort that they almost didn’t realize it was getting close to the end of Widow’s class. 

When they did, Gigi got up so she could give Crystal a goodbye kiss. After one last set of “I love you”s Crystal left to go back to her room. She couldn’t wait for Gigi’s birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I would greatly appreciate any comments and suggestions about my writing style, but be nice lol.


End file.
